


El suicidio de Jack Spicer

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer esta muerto. Los medios locales lo anunciaron durante semanas; Un adolescente, estupefacientes, alcohol y una semiautomática calibre .45 con las huellas del chico en ella... Pero hay algo no cuadra para algunos ¿El señor ego suicidándose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El suicidio de Jack Spicer

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte inmediata de un personaje principal
> 
> Resumen: Jack Spicer esta muerto. Los medios locales lo anunciaron durante semanas; Un adolescente, estupefacientes, alcohol y una semiautomática calibre .45 con las huellas del chico en ella... Pero hay algo no cuadra para algunos ¿El señor ego suicidándose?
> 
> Nota: ¡No me maten! ¡Es mi primer fanfic trágico! Historia de tipo policiaco con investigación minuciosa de un "amigo" molesto y un "novio" psicótico ¿Jack Spicer realmente se suicido? ¿O fue asesinado?
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El suicidio de Jack Spicer**

Chase estaba relativamente satisfecho; en los últimos años las cosas habían mejorado mucho para él y el lado Heylin.

Wuya seguía siendo una persona poco confiable pero ahora Chase sabía como manejarla de manera correcta. Hannibal seguía haciendo de las suyas pero él sabía controlarlo. Los jóvenes monjes guerreros habían aumentado sus habilidades y el pequeño Jack Spicer había dejado de ser un gusano

Oh no, ya no era más un gusano... Ahora era lo que Chase solía llamar "un amante solícito" Estaba disponible para él prácticamente a cualquier hora, siempre complaciente, siempre dispuesto, siempre atento a lo que Chase Young deseara. Y lo mejor de todo es que ambos tenían un arreglo perfecto; lo hacían cuando él quisiera y mientras tanto los dos seguían con su vida como si nada.

Claro, Chase había comenzado a entrenarlo un poco. De cierta manera para compensar las habilidades de Spicer en la cama, que no podían compararse en nada a su habilidad para la pelea, no. El lugar de Jack era en la cama de Chase Young, eso lo supo la primera vez que lo tomo. Sin embargo el pelirrojo aún era un tanto inmaduro por eso el guerrero Heylin había optado por dejarlo conocer el mundo y crecer un poco más y así, apenas madurara lo suficiente podría llevarlo de regreso a su ciudadela y a su cama. A donde pertenecía.

No había visto a Jack las últimas cuatro semanas porque había estado ocupado con una racha de Shen Gong Wu activándose varias veces al día. Justo en ese momento estaba luchando contra los monjes y Hannibal por el pergamino Shen Hu del cual no conocía más que el nombre, pero no dejaría que Roy Bean se adueñara de Shen Gong Wus, aunque fueran cosas inútiles

Mientras Omi, Roy Bean y él combatían el resto de los monjes apoyaban a su compañero con gritos y palabras de aliento. Todo estaba resultando bien para él; si ganaba se llevaba el Wu y si perdía, tenía que asegurarse de que Omi lo ganara para ellos. La única opción no deseada era que Hannibal lo obtuviera.

El teléfono de Kimiko comenzó a sonar y de un momento a otro los gritos de apoyo se apagaron por completo. Incluso Dojo dejo de hablar.

-¡Omi!

-¡OMI! –lo llamaron sus compañeros con la desesperación tiñendo su voz-

-¡Omi olvida el Wu y ven aquí ahora! –le grito Kimiko un segundo después y el pequeño monje obedeció las ordenes-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Jack! ¡Esta muerto! –grito Kimiko atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Sobre todo de Chase Young ¿Acaso Kimiko dijo que Jack Spicer estaba muerto? ¿Muerto? Pero Jack estaba en la universidad, el pelirrojo le había dicho que tendría clases toda la semana de 7:00 a. m. a 6:00 p. m.-

El duelo se detuvo cuando él y Hannibal se acercaron también a donde estaban los monjes. La dragón del fuego encendió su PDA y la transmisión del noticiero vespertino apareció en la pantalla y le acababan de ceder la comunicación a un hombre que estaba fuera del estudio, en algún lugar del mundo

_"Así es Leni. Nos encontramos afuera de los departamentos del campus en la Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología de China donde esta mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Jackson Alexandros Spicer Renaldi, mejor conocido como Jack Spicer, joven genio"_

_"A las cuatro con cuarenta y ocho minutos de esta mañana los estudiantes reportaron haber escuchado un disparo efectuarse en uno de los departamentos para estudiantes del edificio Lanzhou. Cuando los oficiales de seguridad fueron a investigar lo que había pasado se toparon con la terrible escena; el joven genio y promesa científica Jack Spicer estaba muerto a la mitad del departamento, con un disparo en la cabeza y una pistola semiautomática calibre .45 en la mano"_

_"Según reportes extraoficiales en el departamento fueron encontrados más de 300 gramos de éxtasis y cristal además de varias botellas de whisky, muchas de ellas vacías"_

_"Se esperan los reportes oficiales sin embargo la policía local especula suicidio debido a la falta de evidencia de lucha y a la presencia de alcohol y estupefacientes en la habitación._ _Se tendrá que esperar a que se realiza la autopsia de ley para saber si el hoy extinto estaba bajo la influencia de alguna de estas sustancias cuando decidió terminar con su vida"_

_"De momento eso es todo desde la Universidad de Ciencia..."_

Como fondo, mientras el reportero relataba lo que había ocurrido, se podían ver imágenes de la universidad donde Jack estudiaba y de su departamento. Ahí, en medio de la sala estaba un cuerpo cubierto con una tela blanca y varios policías e investigadores a su alrededor. De vez en cuando alguno levantaba la tela pero no se alcanzaba a ver nada del cuerpo. Para cuando Kimiko cortó la transmisión una ambulancia estaba recogiendo el cuerpo completamente cubierto. Todos los monjes se miraron sin decir palabra

-Pero... Jack Spicer estuvo conmigo ayer. Él... Él estaba bien... Me invito un helado y lo acompañe a su universidad cuando fuimos acompañar a Kimiko a que comprara ropa –hablo Omi rápidamente- ¡Dojo también lo vio! ¿Verdad Dojo? Jack Spicer no se veía triste ¡Él estaba bien! –el pequeño dragón chino tomo su cola entre sus manos y la acaricio distraídamente-

-Omi... Normalmente los suicidas no anuncian al mundo que van a matarse. Ellos arreglan sus asuntos y un buen día simplemente lo hacen –le explico-

-¡No! –respondieron Omi y él al mismo tiempo. El resto de los monjes los miraron sorprendidos pero el dragón del agua le dio una mirada esperanzada- Spicer no pudo haberse suicidado... Esto es un error, o tal vez lo confundieron con otra persona pero estoy seguro de que Spicer no se suicido –les dijo con firmeza-

-Veo que ya lo saben –se escucho de pronto la voz de Wuya. La bruja apareció cerca de ellos y se acercó a donde estaban-

-Wuya ¿Sabes algo de Jack Spicer? –le pregunto Omi-

-Sí... Justamente estaba jugando con el ojo de águila y la fuente de Hui cuando decidí ver que estaba haciendo Jack. Después de todo hace mucho que no lo veía... Pero lo único que los Shen Gong Wu me mostraron fue un cuerpo bajo una tela blanca. Fui a la mansión Spicer y Gretel el ama de llaves se me abrazo llorando y diciendo que Jack estaba muerto y que se había suicidado. Cuando Natasha, la madre de Jack, me vio en la cocina me pidió que la acompañara reconocer el cuerpo porque su esposo aún no regresaba de Tailandia y entonces fui con ella

-Pero no era Jack Spicer ¿Verdad? –pregunto Omi convencido. Wuya negó con la cabeza, realmente parecía triste-

-Era él. Aunque se voló el cerebro su cara estaba reconocible. De verdad era él. Me asegure de que fuera él... Jack tenía una energía especial... De verdad era él. Esta muerto

-¿Dónde lo tienen ahora? –le pregunto Kimiko-

-El de la morgue dijo que iban a hacerle la autopsia y que podríamos ir a recoger el cuerpo en dos días... Creo que Natasha y Lionel irán por él. Al menos cuando regresamos a la mansión Lionel ya estaba ahí pero el tampoco creía que Jack hubiera muerto... Ese pequeño idiota...

* * *

 


	2. Médico Zachary Schneider: Investigador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Segundo capítulo**   
> 

**Capítulo 2**

**Médico Zachary Schneider: Investigador**

Los medios locales y nacionales estuvieron anunciando la noticia durante semanas enteras, especulando entre asesinato y suicidio por influencia de drogas sin embargo, el día después del sepelio la policía resolvió la situación anunciando que Jack Spicer se había suicidado

Fue difícil para Chase y Omi.

El cuerpo de Jack fue llevado a su casa dos días después de aparecer en las noticias. Sin rastro de sustancias sospechosas, nulos niveles de alcohol... Los de la morgue se encargaron de retocar el cuerpo y reconstruirle el cráneo de modo que, cuando lo colocaron en el féretro negro con el traje que usaría para su graduación no parecía que se hubiera volado la cabeza.

Su rostro estaba intacto como había dicho Wuya pero el color de su piel ya era de un tono azul, muerto. Omi no se separo de él desde que llegaron a la mansión Spicer.

Al día siguiente ambos se habían quedado juntos mientras veían como el cajón negro bajaba lentamente hasta el pozo... La madre de Jack lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de su esposo y los compañeros del pelirrojo se despedían por última vez de él. Apenas termino el sepelio un investigador se acercó a los señores Spicer para confirmarles que su hijo se había suicidado. Ellos estaban alejados de los padres del pelirrojo pero Chase pudo oírlos a la perfección...

-Jack Spicer no se suicido –dijo Omi con seguridad, expresando lo que él mismo pensaba- Hay algo extraño en todo esto

-Veo que no soy el único que piensa de ese modo –un hombre alrededor de los cincuenta años con el cabello negro canoso se acercó a ellos caminado con lentitud. Estaba vestido de manera elegante con una larga gabardina negra y en sus ojos azules se podía ver más edad que la que aparentaba su cuerpo-

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto Chase-

-Mi nombre es Zachary Schneider. Soy médico e investigador del caso Spicer... –se presento a si mismo el hombre- Ustedes son amigos del chico ¿No? –Omi asintió con la cabeza-

-Mi nombre es Omi y él es Chase Young. Gusto en conocerlo señor Schneider –el hombre entrecerró los ojos pero cabeceo en reconocimiento-

-Esto va a sonar extraño porque el caso esta oficialmente cerrado pero hay algo que simplemente no me cuadra en la muerte del chico... ¿Les interesaría ayudarme en una investigación extraoficial? –Omi acepto de inmediato pero Chase tenía sus dudas-

-Si eres un médico ¿Qué haces en investigación policial?

-Yo fui quien abrió el cuerpo del chico para hacerle la autopsia. Fui yo quien reviso sus niveles de alcohol y reviso por sustancias extrañas en su cuerpo. Fui yo quien paso más tiempo con él después de su muerte... Y me parece demasiado extraño que el chico se haya volado la cabeza cuando todo parecía perfecto en su vida...

-¿Todo parecía perfecto? –pregunto el pequeño dragón del agua. Schneider asintió, miro a su alrededor con sospecha y saco una carpeta de su gabardina-

-Aquí tengo una copia de los expedientes de la policía; toda la información que recabaron. Este chico estaba por crear su propia empresa, se graduaría con honores, al parecer tenía una pareja estable y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y profesores... ¿Por qué un chico que tiene un buen estilo de vida se volaría la cabeza? Estoy seguro de que hay algo más en todo esto

¿Buen estilo de vida y pareja estable? Por un momento no supo que sentir ¿Ellos sabían de su relación con Jack o el chico tenía a alguien más?

La segunda opción era imposible... Si Jack hubiera estado con alguien más entonces él lo habría sabido. Lo habría olfateado en su cuerpo incluso antes de que se le acercara demasiado. Así que, por despeje, la policía sabía algo de lo que tenía con Jack

-Entonces ¿Quieren ayudarme en esto?

-Claro que lo ayudaremos señor Schneider –respondió Omi por los dos-

-De acuerdo –asintió el hombre- Regla número uno: Nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo. El caso Spicer esta cerrado oficialmente y esto podría costarme mi trabajo y a ustedes su libertad

-¿Esto es ilegal? –pregunto Omi preocupado pero el hombre lo ignoro-

-Segunda regla: Llámenme Zac. Soy amigo suyo desde siempre, hace años que no nos veíamos y estaremos saliendo para recordar viejos tiempos ¿Alguna duda? –Omi levanto la mano-

-¿Puedo decirle a mis amigos? Podrían ayudarnos –pero Zac negó- Pero...

-No pequeño. No puedes arriesgar a más personas ¿O acaso quieres que terminen arrestando a tus amigos por tu falta? –Omi lo miro con culpa-

-No. No quiero eso

-Además, entre menos personas sepan lo que estamos haciendo estaremos mas seguros –Zac removió entre sus ropas hasta que saco un teléfono celular- Tomen esto. Será mas seguro comunicarnos por este medio. El teléfono esta a mi nombre y no tendrán problemas. Con esto nos resultará mas sencillo –el hombre le entrego el teléfono a Chase que lo tomo de inmediato-

-Bien

-¡Eh Zac! –otro hombre se acercó a ellos. Vestía uniforme de la policía y llevaba un arma en el cinturón- Regresamos a la estación ¿No vienes? –la expresión del medico cambio de inmediato; de serio a sonriente en apenas un instante-

-No Li. Acabo de encontrarme con unos viejos amigos ¿No es curioso? Y yo que no quería venir al sepelio del chico –le sonrió Zac con alegría, Li los miro y los saludo con la mano-

-Un gusto... –les dijo educadamente- Supongo entonces que nos veremos mañana

-A primera hora como siempre –Li se alejó rumbo a la patrulla con tranquilidad y la expresión de Zac cambio de nuevo, esta vez a una mas seria- Hay que armar una buena historia por si preguntan de donde nos conocemos –el hombre se quedo en silencio un momento, como pensando en algo más- De eso me encargare yo... Los llamare mañana por la tarde. Que tengan un buen día –y con eso se despidió, desapareciendo entre las tumbas-

-Es un hombre muy extraño –le dijo Omi una vez que se quedaron solos-

-Extraño o no es el único que tiene la información necesaria para averiguar lo que le paso a Jack

-¿No podemos usar el Orbe del espía o el Ojo de halcón y la Fuente de Hui para saberlo? –pregunto el dragón del agua

-Intente usarlos ayer –le explico Chase- Pero lo único que me muestran es el cuerpo de Jack. No hay nada más

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos e intentando entender como habían llegado a eso. La comprensión apenas estaba cayendo en ambos a pesar de que los días ya habían pasado... Jack Spicer estaba muerto y no iba a regresar, sin importar lo que hicieran, ya no había marcha atrás

-Chase Young ¿Irás por mi al templo cuando Zac llame? –le pregunto Omi-

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes conmigo un par de días... Será demasiado extraño si voy por ti cada tarde

-¿No intentaras hacerme malvado otra vez? –pregunto con algo de sospecha pero Chase negó de inmediato-

-No. Ahora solo quiero saber que fue lo que le paso a Jack  
...

Omi apenas pudo escapar del templo para ir con Chase Young... Cuando les dijo a sus amigos y al maestro Fung que dejaría el templo unos días todos lo presionaron para que les dijera a donde iba y termino diciéndoles la verdad, que iría a donde Chase Young

Termino encerrado en la jaula de Dojo

La ventaja es que esta vez ya estaba preparado y uso el bastón shimo para crear una llave y salir de ahí. Para cuando llego a la Tierra de nadie Chase estaba a punto de salir por él

-Tus amigos no lo tomaron muy bien ¿Cierto?

-Creyeron que me había vuelto loco –le dijo con tristeza- Pero es necesario averiguar que le ocurrió a Jack Spicer y vengar su muerte –expreso Omi con decisión-

-Exacto... Puedes quedarte en la misma habitación que te di la última vez Omi

-De acuerdo –respondió el pequeño monje con una gran sonrisa-

-Ahora ven, ya casi es hora de cenar

-Uhhh... ¿Puedo cenar leche con galletitas?

Zac Schneider se comunico con ellos por la tarde y Chase uso su magia para transportarlos a la dirección que él médico les indico. Cuando aparecieron se toparon con la sorpresa de que terminaron en medio de una colorida y ruidosa feria

-Uuuuhhhhh... –Omi vio con felicidad todo lo que lo rodeaba-

-Creí que estaban usando esos trajes por la formalidad de un sepelio no porque vistieran así normalmente –les dijo Schneider que acababa de llegar a su lado- De este modo llaman demasiado la atención

-Eso puede solucionarse –le dijo el guerrero Heylin. Tomo a Omi de la mano y lo llevo detrás de los juegos mecánicos y con ayuda de su magia cambio sus ropas-

Omi termino usando un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos, una camisa blanca con cuello deportivo y una chamarra roja con líneas azules. Chase por su parte vestía un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. Una camisa verde oscuro con cuello V y una gruesa pulsera de cuero en el brazo izquierdo. Además de su cinturón con el ojo del dragón.

-Eso esta mejor. Acompáñenme –fueron tras el hombre que los paseo entre la gente durante un rato antes de llegar a un puesto de comida japonesa. Ahí, Zac ordeno comida para ellos (sin preguntarles nada antes) y se sentaron a esperar su comida- Comenzaremos revisando al segundo sospechoso

-¿Sospechoso? –el médico dijo que era investigador pero Chase sabía que eso de los sospechosos estaba fuera de la investigación por la muerte de Jack desde el principio- La policía dijo suicidio desde que lo encontró ¿Por qué tienen sospechosos?

-Aunque todo apunte a suicidio contemplamos todas las posibilidades –Chase asintió. De alguna manera lo aliviaba saber que no se habían dejado llevar por la primera impresión aunque terminaron aceptándola... Era imposible que Jack se hubiera suicidado ¿Por qué lo haría? Su mayor sueño era estar con Chase Young ¿Por qué lo arruinaría a propósito? Eso no tenia sentido para nadie que conociera a Spicer-

-¿Por qué con el segundo y no con el primero? –pregunto Omi. En ese momento la camarera les llevo sus ordenes, Zac uso su extraña habilidad y en un segundo estaba sonriéndole con amabilidad pero apenas la chica dio media vuelta su expresión regreso a ser la misma de dureza que demostraba desconfianza de todo-

-Se le llama "Principal sospechoso" –lo corrigió el hombre- Y la razón de que comencemos con el segundo es porque tengo un misterio con él y una coincidencia formidable entre manos

-Déjate de misterios –lo apuro Young- ¿De qué se trata? –Zac lo miro fijamente y recrudeció más su mirada. Algo andaba mal-

-Del segundo se sospecha que era la pareja del chico pero solo conocemos su nombre, sin apellidos... –Oh si, algo iba muy, muy mal...-

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto el monje guerrero Xiaolin pero Zac no dejo de ver a Young ni siquiera para parpadear-

-Su nombre es "Chase"... Sólo "Chase"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sigo teniendo la misma pregunta para mi; ¡¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A JACK?!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Chase y Omi tienen ayuda ahora pero la pregunta sigue en el aire ¿Jack se suicido o fue asesinado?**
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Chase sospechoso? Oh sí, Chase es uno de los sospechosos...**


	3. Segundo sospechoso: Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo!

**Capítulo 3**

**Segundo sospechoso: "Chase"**

_-Su nombre es "Chase"... Sólo "Chase"_

-¿Eres tú? –le pregunto sin más. Young se mantuvo firme a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevo... Ellos de verdad sabían sobre él-

-Soy yo –asintió. Zac saco una libreta de su gabardina negra y comenzó a tomar notas-

-¿Tu y el chico tenían problemas de algún tipo? ¿Alguna vez te engaño y estabas molesto por eso?

-¡¿Crees que Chase lo mato?! –grito Omi indignado interrumpiendo al médico, lo que le dio tiempo al señor dragón para aclararse-

Estaba molesto. Y mucho. Demasiado tal vez... Pero muy dentro de su ser había una pequeña parte que estaba retorciéndose, que simpatizaba con Schneider... Él era sospechoso, cosa que molestaba a su dragón interno pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo positivo de eso...

Zac estaba tan comprometido por averiguar la verdad de lo que le había pasado a Jack que no dudo ni un segundo en cuestionarlo, arriesgando su integridad física e incluso su vida. Todo para saber la verdad. Todo por Jack ¡Y él no lo había conocido! Schneider se estaba aventurando en territorios desconocidos con el propósito de saber lo que le había pasado a un chico al que abrió en una mesa de autopsias... Chase respiro profundo un par de veces; en su mente estaba la imagen de Jack despertando a su lado en las mañanas, dedicándole su primera sonrisa del día... Tenían que hacerlo. Debía soportar eso y más. Era necesario e indispensable... Tenían que averiguar lo que había pasado con su pelirrojo

-Esta bien joven monje. Es necesario cubrir todo para investigar lo que de verdad ocurrió –le dijo con tranquilidad antes de girarse de nuevo a ver a Zac- Jack y yo estábamos bien. Él me amaba demasiado, jamás me habría engañado, estoy seguro de ello por eso no me preocupaba que viniera a la universidad solo –Zac asintió-

-¿Dónde estuviste el viernes 10 de agosto de este año, entre las 12:00 pm y las 5:00 am?

-En mi casa, a cientos de kilómetros de aquí... Pero si yo hubiera querido matarlo habría hecho esto –Chase lanzo una bola de energía oscura que destruyo el árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana. Todas las personas gritaron espantadas y comenzaron a huir con rapidez- Y no hubiera usado armas que no conozco –Zac simplemente lo miro, impasible-

-Magia... –suspiro con cansancio y siguió anotando en su libreta- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste?

-Hace casi un mes

-Mucho tiempo para una pareja joven –apunto Schneider pero Chase negó-

-Me llamaba temprano todas las mañanas, cerca de la hora del desayuno... Jack estaba a punto de graduarse y necesitaba mucho tiempo para terminar sus cosas de la escuela

-Muy considerado de tu parte –le dijo el médico-

-Él iba a vivir conmigo apenas saliera de la universidad. No tenía nada de que preocuparme –Zac siguió haciendo anotaciones y justo cuando Chase creyó que habían terminado el hombre regreso a mirarlo de manera penetrante y fija-

-¿Lo amabas? –la pregunta lo descoloco de verdad-

¿Amaba a Jack? No realmente ¿O si? Había pasado tanto desde sus días como monje Xiaolin (cuando había amado a alguien cuyo nombre ahora no podía recordar) que había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando se estaba enamorado... Sentía algo por Jack, de eso estaba seguro. Y era algo fuerte ya que estaba resintiendo demasiado su ausencia y le estaba costando mucho aceptar su muerte

-Yo... Lo quería... –hablo pausadamente, intentando explicar lo que sentía- Creo que, con el tiempo podría... Podría haberlo amado realmente... –Zac seguía mirándolo fijamente hasta que su expresión severa se suavizo-

-Eres honesto con sus emociones y también con tus actos. Tal vez era eso mismo lo que él amaba de ti... –le dijo el hombre con tranquilidad y después cerro su libreta de notas. Zac giro un poco su cabeza para hablar con Omi- ¿Tu eras amigo suyo pequeño? –le pregunto el investigador-

-Si. Yo siempre intentaba que Jack Spicer se uniera al lado bueno con nosotros. Que somos monjes guerreros Xiaolin. Pero Jack Spicer era muy terco y no quería... Aunque una vez lo intento pero no resulto bien... Pero Spicer no era malvado, él nos ayudo muchas veces cuando lo necesitamos y siempre estuvo ahí –se interrumpió-

-Lo extrañas bastante ¿Verdad pequeño? –Omi asintió con la cabeza y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos- Averiguaremos que le paso, lo prometo

-¿Cómo supieron de mí? –pregunto Chase confundido. Normalmente ninguna persona que estuviera fuera de los círculos mágicos sabía su nombre siquiera-

-Un chico nos dio ese nombre –le dijo Zac con tranquilidad, al parecer estaba comenzando a confiar en él- Tengo la declaración exacta justo aquí –el hombre comenzó a revisar en su libreta hasta que dio con la pagina que aparentemente estaba buscando- Veamos... Es este chico, Ken Li. Su tutor asignado era Jack Spicer y tenía un horario de dos horas dos días a la semana con él... Al parecer Spicer le estaba ayudando con la mecánica –Chase recordaba vagamente que el pelirrojo menciono que estaba ayudando a un chico en la escuela- En su declaración a la policía pone textualmente:

_"Si... Una vez hace tiempo estaba con él (Jack Spicer) y de una conversación salió el nombre de Chase... En la escuela decían que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no se con quien y tampoco era mi asunto ¿Sabe? Era buen chico y muy inteligente, en mi opinión poco importa con quien se acueste ¿No?..."_

-El oficial le pregunto por más información y Li dijo:

_"Bueno, cuando menciono ese nombre (Chase) le pregunte algo como 'Eh ¿Es tu novio o algo así?' Y él me dijo '¿Tienes problemas con eso?' pero no en mal plan ¿Sabe? Era como una pregunta y yo le dije 'No, no hay problema. Todo bien' Y él dijo algo como 'Genial' Y dejamos eso de lado. Pero no se nada más, solo que se llama Chase"_

-¿Ahora qué? –le pregunto Young cuando Zac termino de leer-

-Ahora que desechamos al segundo sospechoso tenemos que investigar al principal –les dijo Schneider-

-Vamos entonces –grito Omi emocionado pero Zac negó de inmediato-

-Es suficiente por ahora. Los llamare en una semana

-¡¿Por qué en una semana?! –grito el dragón del agua escandalizado-

-Sería demasiado sospechoso si nos reunidos mañana mismo. Además, tengo que localizar a nuestro sospechoso –Zac se levanto dejando su plato intacto- Los llamare después. Diviértanse –y con eso se despidió, alejándose rápidamente y mezclándose entre la multitud que seguía espantada por la explosión del árbol-

-Sigo pensando que es un hombre extraño –se quejo Omi- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ya estamos en una feria, y Zac dijo "Diviértanse" –razono Chase- ¿Quieres subirte al carrusel?

-Si –sonrió Omi con alegría y ambos entraron de nuevo al área de juegos después de terminar su sushi-

...

Omi regreso al templo ese mismo día y tuvo que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio profundo, digno de usarse en los criminales más peligrosos, terroristas o los nazis... Pero esta vez (a diferencia de las otras) no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo con Chase porque sabía que tenía que proteger a sus amigos. Y porque tenía que vengar la muerte de Jack Spicer... Porque, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, Omi siempre lo había considerado como un amigo y no iba a permitir que su asesino vagara impunemente por allí

-¿De verdad esas bien Omi? –le pregunto Kimiko preocupada. El dragón del agua recordó como Zac cambiaba de comportamiento en apenas un segundo e ignorando el nudo en su estomago sus labios hablaron fluidamente, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a mentir-

-Chase Young y yo estamos en un proceso de duelo ceremonial por la muerte de Jack Spicer... Es una tradición antigua que ambos decidimos seguir para llevar su luto de manera honorable –Omi casi podía ver la expresión de sorpresa de Chase Young cuando le contara que había mentido, y lo que había dicho exactamente... Aunque la respuesta pareció bastarle a la dragón del fuego-

-¿Y de que se trata ese proceso de duelo? –oh, oh ¿Y ahora? "¡Piensa, cerebro de Omi! ¡Piensa!"-

-Debe permanecer en secreto Kimiko. Para honrar la memoria de Jack Spicer –le dijo con naturalidad. Demasiada naturalidad... Y eso estaba comenzando a asustarlo "Uuuhhh... Pero eso fue un pensamiento rápido cerebro de Omi" "Muchas gracias Omi" (respondió su cerebro)-

-De acuerdo Omi. Solo ten cuidado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Que buena pregunta de Shneider...**
> 
> **Anda Chase, dinos; ¿Amabas a Jack?**
> 
> **Yo creo que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos, pero de que había amor, había amor...**


	4. Principal sospechoso: Ed Thompson

**Capítulo 4**

**Principal sospechoso: Ed Thompson**

Tres días después de su encuentro con Schneider Chase apareció en el templo interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de los monjes y llevándose a Omi con él

-Y eso fue lo que les dije para que me dejaran ir contigo –terminó de explicarle al guerrero Heylin. Y justo como lo imagino, Chase lo miro con sorpresa cuando le conto sobre su excusa-

-Me parece sorprendente que hayas podido mentirle a tus amigos –Omi lo miro con tristeza-

-Lo sé. Pero lo que estamos haciendo es importante... ¿Por qué fuiste al templo por mí? ¿El señor Schneider te llamo de nuevo? –pregunto pero Chase negó de inmediato-

-No. Pero me envió sus notas con una lista de cosas que sirven como motivos para asesinar a Spicer

-¿Jack Spicer tenia motivos para que lo mataran? –le pregunto Omi, incrédulo-

-Algo así... Jack iba a crear su propia empresa, a diferencia de muchos estudiantes, así que eso cuenta como motivo para alguien... –ambos se sentaron en el comedor a revisar los papeles que Chase tenía en las manos. Mientras, los guerreros transformados les llevaron un poco de fruta-

-Ohhh... –interrumpió el discurso de Young-

-Además, él era el principal investigador de su universidad. Aun por encima del doctor Xiao

-¿Eso es bueno no?

-Para Jack si... Para Xiao, no tanto... También dice que estaba recibiendo apoyo y reconocimiento del gobierno chino... Aquí dice que el tipo que estaba justo debajo de Jack en las calificaciones no estaba muy contento por eso

-¿Crees que él pudo matarlo?

-Es posible, de este modo quitaría a un estorbo de su camino... Y también esta... –Chase se quedo mirando el papel con fiereza, inesperadamente enfadado con lo que sea que estuviera escrito ahí- Meilin Li –escupió el hombre con enojo y el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse- La ex novia de Jack

-¿Jack Spicer tuvo una novia? –pregunto Omi con inocencia sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras solo servían de leña para alimentar el odio del guerrero Heylin-

-Jack no me dijo que Li estaba en su misma universidad –hablo pausadamente, intentando no estallar en ira-

-Tal vez no lo sabía –intervino el dragón del agua-

-Aquí dice que era amiga suya –y Omi se quedo sin argumentos- ¿Por qué Jack me mentiría?

-Tal vez porque no quería que le hicieras daño –le dijo el monje con simpleza, cosa que molesto más a Chase ¿Por qué no querría que le hiciera daño? ¡Ella lo había abandonado! Chase lo había visto después de su ruptura, ahogado en alcohol y abrazando a un robot a medio construir diciendo que los amaba más de lo que amaba su vida-

**-FB-**

Hacía mucho que Spicer no se presentaba a los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu y eso había llamado su atención porque sabía bien que, si algo poseía Spicer en abundancia eran ganas de ser humillado en cada duelo posible. Y al tener tan pocas cosas que hacer y mucho tiempo libre Chase había decidido darse una vuelta por "la guarida del mal" de Spicer

Apenas llego a la casa se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Si bien todo seguía igual que siempre el laboratorio no llevaba el olor de Spicer... La habitación si olía a él pero el aroma no era tan fuerte, lo que significaba que el chico no había estado ahí en algún tiempo. Cosa que explicaba porque no se había presentado en los duelos; simplemente no estuvo en casa.

Chase pudo haberse dado por satisfecho con eso pero aún tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Y se había despertado con un humor benevolente así que una visita para molestar a Spicer no estaba de más

Avanzo dentro del laboratorio y un curioso aroma a alcohol llego a sus sentidos ¿Spicer estaba bebiendo? Bien, era un adulto joven ahora así que eso tenía sentido pero ¿Era verdaderamente necesario que bebiera tanto alcohol? Podía olfatearlo, a estas alturas el chico debía estar completamente ebrio

-Y así fue como paso... –escucho la voz de Spicer, arrastrando las palabras igual que todas las personas ebrias- Ella se fue y, me dejo... Pero no te preocupes, io... Io los amo chicos –Spicer estaba rodeado de piezas de sus robots, sentado en la mesa y abrazando con fuerza a una maquina a la que le faltaba la cabeza- De verdad los amo ¡Son lo mejor que tengo! Io... Los amo más que a mi mismo, chicos, eso es seguro...

-Spicer... –lo llamo irritado con el espectáculo que estaba dando. Aunque no había nadie más que él no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. El pelirrojo se giro a verlo en cámara lenta, el alcohol ya lo había afectado mucho-

-Chase –el chico sonrió primero pero luego frunció el cejo- De entre todos creí que, serías el ultimo en darte cuenta de que me fui... –el chico gateo por la mesa hasta que se le acabo el terreno y cayo de cara al piso. Chase estuvo tentado a sujetarlo pero, se había levantado de buen humor, un poco más no le haría daño- Demonios... ¿Qué estaba...? ¡Ah sí! –al parecer lo recordó cuando levanto la cara del piso y lo vio frente a él- Que serías el ultimo... Ahh... –pareció darse cuenta de algo y comenzó a reírse con amargura. Se levanto con esfuerzo y sujetándose de la mesa como si se le fuera la vida- Ya entiendo. Necesitas algo de mí ¿Verdad? –le pregunto con un dejo de pena- ¿Qué es? ¿Un robot para espiar a Hannibal? ¿O tal vez no ha habido muchos Wus y te aburres y quisiste venir a molestarme para divertirte? –bien, la ultima era la más acertada pero no lo menciono, se mantuvo impasible frente a él- Vamos, dime que es y así podrás irte más rápido... No es que me moleste ¿Sabes? Estoy acostumbrado. Todos me buscan porque necesitan algo de mí, y luego me abandonan a un lado –le sonrió el pelirrojo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro-

-¿Por qué estas ebrio? –le pregunto, ignorando el discurso anterior-

-Porque bebí una gran cantidad de alcohol y sus efectos están nublando mi mente, haciendo más torpe y más estúpido de lo que ya soy y están matando unos pares de neuronas de paso –respondió con simpleza- O tal vez quieras saber el por qué me embriague... Por nada importante en realidad... Mi novia me abandono sin ninguna razón –el pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa de nuevo, esta vez dejando colgar sus largas piernas- Y aunque sea estúpido y patético esa es la razón por la que me estoy embriagando... No espero que lo entiendas. Pero si espero que me insultes por ello así que, adelante –el chico busco entre las piezas de sus robots hasta que dio con una botella con un cuarto de alcohol- ¿Quieres un trago? Es Whisky... Me encanta el whisky. Es la primera vez que lo pruebo pero me encanta

-¿Por una mujer es que estas idiotizándote a propósito?

-Si, bueno, lo hice por ti una vez así que... ¡Ups! –Spicer comenzó a reírse como demente ¿Escucho bien? ¿Se embriago por él?-

-¿A que te refieres? –Spicer le dio un largo trago a la botella-

-Oh vamos Chase... Tú me has gustado desde siempre... –le soltó como si nada- Te admiraba por los relatos que se cuentan de ti pero cuando te vi me enamore como chica de quince años... Espera, yo tenía quince años. Pero no soy una chica... Si fuera una chica Meilin seguiría conmigo... Le van las chicas también ¿Sabes? –le dijo a la cabeza de un robot y luego se giro a verlo- ¿En qué estaba?

-Me contabas que estás enamorado de mi Spicer –Chase se acercó a él, ignorando el olor a alcohol que el chico despedía-

-Ah si... Pues eso, que te amo... Pero todos sabemos que no te fijarías en mí jamás... En Omi tal vez aunque me den cosa los pedófilos... O tal vez esperaras a que crezca... Dime que esperaras a que crezca –le pidió- La bola de queso es muy inocente para eso y no me gustaría que terminara vestido de geisha jugando a... A... A cosas sucias... Uhhh, te enojaste –dijo al ver la expresión molesta de su rostro- ¿Me mataras? Eso sería agradable, me quitarías esta sensación miserable de encima

-¿Puedes creer que le haré eso al joven monje? –le pregunto enojado-

-Supongo que no pero... Caras vemos, mañas sexuales no sabemos, o algo así... De cualquier modo creo que me desmayare en cualquier segundo ¿Te molesta?

-Adelante

-Gracias... Y Chase ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime Spicer

-No le digas a Chase que lo amo. Me mataría si se entera... –le pidió con seriedad, sacándole una sonrisa divertida- Prométemelo por favor...

-Descuida Spicer, no me diré nada... –el pelirrojo sonrió radiante-

-Gracias... Creo que ahora me desmayare –y apenas termino de hablar cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayo hacia el frente aunque nunca logro tocar el piso. Chase lo sujeto para evitar que se lastimara y lo cargo en sus brazos-

-Eres más divertido de lo que creí Spicer –le susurro al cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba en brazos-

**-Fin FB-**

-¿Y crees que ella pudo matarlo? –la voz de Omi lo saco de sus recuerdos-

-Creo que sí... Quizás Li lo mato por celos o por despecho –la mesa en la que estaban sentados exploto de repente. Omi tomo los papales que tenía en las manos y los reviso-

-Aquí dice que Li tiene una coartada

-Pudo contratar a alguien que lo matara

-¿Y que hay de este chico Ed...?

-Fue ella lo se –lo interrumpió Young y hubiera usado el orbe del espía para encontrarla de no haber sido porque el celular sonó en ese momento-

-Tienen tres minutos para llegar a donde estoy. Encontré a nuestro principal sospechoso  
...

Aparecieron al lado de Schneider un minuto después de citarlos, con ropas comunes y una mirada decidida que no les había visto antes

-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Chase Young-

-Síganme... Y manténganse tranquilos. Los muertos no hablan mucho –le advirtió al guerrero chino de cabello largo, su aura asesina era prácticamente visible ahora-

El curioso trio avanzo con calma entre unos pequeños edificios blancos. Chase noto que Omi veía con especial atención todo lo que lo rodeaba

-Esta es... –comenzó el joven monje-

-La universidad de Jack, si-lo corto Schneider sin girarse a verlos- Avancemos mas rápido. No sería prudente que alguien nos vea aquí

Pasaron dos edificios más y entraron al tercero. Una vez dentro siguieron caminando en línea recta. Ignoraron cuatro puertas hasta que Zac se detuvo frente a la quinta y observo el interior desde la ventana de vidrio que había en la puerta. Omi salto al hombro de Chase y ambos observaron a un chico al parecer americano, con el cabello castaño oscuro y unas enormes ojeras sentado frente a un aparado desarmado.

-Con tu magia ¿Puedes saber si esta mintiendo? –le pregunto Zac a Chase-

-Puedo detectarlo en su olor –aseguro Young. Schneider asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, entrando él primero-

-Buenas tardes señor Thompson –saludo el hombre con fingida amabilidad. El chico dio un respingo asustado y se paso la mano entre el cabello, despeinándose aún más-

-Hola. Adelante por favor –se levanto de la silla- Lamento el desastre, he estado muy ocupado últimamente...

-Puedo imaginarlo –aseguro Zac con un tono de voz malicioso- ¿Recuerda a que vine señor Thompson?

-A investigar la muerte de Spicer, lo sé. Yo... –el chico se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo- Yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto ¿Sabe? Esto era trabajo de Jack, no mío... Sé que me culparon de su muerte y el que ahora yo sea el director de la empresa cuenta como motivo para asesinarlo pero le juro que yo no hice nada. Se lo dije a la policía también...

-Tiene una buena coartada señor Thompson –le dijo Zac como si no lo hubiera escuchado- ¿Podría recordármela por favor? –el chico se levanto enojado, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa-

-Escuche, vi a Jack ese día en la mañana. Fuimos a desayunar juntos y estuvimos hablando de este proyecto de mierda que no funciona conmigo... Jack podía crear cosas de la nada y yo no puedo reparar esta maldita cosa –le dijo Ed con desesperación- Es cierto, estaba celoso de él pero seamos realistas, todos sabíamos que sin Jack yo no podía hacer mucho

-La empresa... –comenzó Schneider-

-¡¿Cree que quiero la maldita empresa?! Odiaba que Jack sacara mejores notas que yo es cierto pero odio mas ser responsable de algo ¿Cree que lo mate por eso? ¡Yo no quiero tener esta maldita empresa! –le grito enfadado y frustrado. Chase noto que él chico estaba a nada de colapsar por el choque de emociones, pero fuera de eso estaba siendo honesto-

-Tranquilícese señor Thompson –le dijo Zac con calma- ¿Me puede recordar su coartada por favor? –Ed pasó la mano por su cabello de nuevo-

-Estuve aquí hasta después de las dos y media de la mañana, puede verlo en los videos de vigilancia, después tome mi auto y salí a mi casa pero me quede dormido y choque contra el muro de contención. Estuve en el hospital hasta el día siguiente

-¿No tiene un departamento aquí como el resto de los estudiantes?

-No, la casa de mis padres esta a treinta minutos de la escuela. Escuche, yo...

-Gracias por su colaboración señor Thompson –le dijo Zac cortando la conversación y salió de la habitación con Omi y Chase detrás de él- ¿Y bien? –le pregunto a Young apenas se alejaron lo suficiente-

-Estaba diciendo la verdad –Schneider hizo una mueca frustrada y saco la libreta de su saco, garabateo algo y la guardo de nuevo- Bien. Tenemos que jugar al policía bueno y al malo para la siguiente ocasión. Vámonos ahora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uuuhhh... Una novia ¿Eh?**
> 
> **Chase, Chase... ¿Acaso eso que olfateo en ti son celos? Y no intentes negarlo que hiciste explotar la cosas con la pura fuerza de tu enojo... Creo que necesitaras un comedor nuevo, y reparar el piso también**
> 
> **¿Alguien reconoce el nombre de la chica? Lo tome de Sakura Card Captor; Li Meilin. Me cae bien esa chica, esta algo loca ;D**


	5. Cuarto sospechoso: Dr Feng Xiao

**Capítulo 5**

**Cuarto sospechoso: Dr. Feng Xiao**

_-Bien. Tenemos que jugar al policía bueno y al malo para la siguiente ocasión. Vámonos ahora_

-¿Es un juego? ¿De que se trata el policía bueno y el malo? –le pregunto Omi con inocencia-

-Es sencillo en realidad –le explico Schneider inclinándose para quedar a su altura- Se trata de que uno actué como policía bueno y el otro como... –Zac se congelo de pronto y se enderezo cuan largo era un momento después- ¡Doctor Xiao! –saludo con cordialidad. Un pequeño hombre chino vestido de traje y con algunas canas en su cabello dio media vuelta hacia donde estaban y sonrió nerviosamente. Chase supuso que estaba debatiéndose internamente entre quedarse o huir de ellos- Él es nuestro cuarto sospechoso, el doctor Feng Xiao –les dijo Zac casi sin mover los labios y sin quitar la sonrisa extraña de su rostro- Juguemos al policía con él

-Chase Young puede ser el malo. Tiene mil quinientos años de experiencia –sonrió Omi sin embargo Zac no dijo nada, simplemente avanzo a donde Xiao los esperaba-

-Buenas tardes doctor Xiao ¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas? –saludo Schneider apenas llegaron a donde estaba, el aludido por su parte asintió con la cabeza... Chase supo que había algo raro ahí. Lo supo incluso antes de oler el miedo del hombre-

-Parece muy nervioso para unas simples preguntas Xiao ¿No estará escondiéndonos algo? –susurro Chase con frialdad. El doctor trago duro y comenzó a temblar, recordándole demasiado a Dojo-

-Se porque están aquí. Están investigando la muerte del señor Spicer ¿Verdad? –pregunto con miedo, observando a su alrededor como si vigilara algo-

-Parece muy bien informado de nuestras actividades –dijo Zac-

-Demasiado bien informado –apunto Chase-

-Por favor... –les suplico el hombre- Por favor no digan su nombre, no lo mencionen o lo piensen siquiera. Han... Han estado pasando cosas extrañas desde que... Desde que se fue... –Xiao no dejaba de vigilar por encima de su hombro y Zac sacó una grabadora y la libreta de su traje en un segundo-

-¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas? –pregunto el investigador-

-La empresa ha empezado a irse a pique... Las investigaciones de la universidad no han avanzado tampoco... –de pronto el hombre sintió tanto miedo que Chase, al olerlo, creyó que tendría un ataque- Y dicen que, se escuchan sonidos extraños en su habitación... Justo a la misma hora que... –Xiao los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Schneider entorno los ojos con molestia-

-¿Podría recordarme su coartada doctor Xiao?

-Yo... Yo estaba en un diplomado en la provincia de Guangxi ese día... –Xiao abrazo su maletín y se acercó a ellos, susurrando- La policía me dijo que era sospechoso pero tienen que entender que el señor Spicer era una joven promesa... Yo fui su maestro y el me supero, no podía estar mas orgulloso de él pero... Pero sé que debió tener un problema de verdad inmenso para hacer lo que hizo... Él era muy fuerte, no se dejaba vencer por nada...

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio con vida?

-El mismo día de su muerte por la tarde... Estaba a punto de salir de la universidad cuando el señor Spicer me encontró en el estacionamiento

-¿Jack estaba buscándote? –preguntó Chase algo incrédulo-

-¡No diga su nombre! –gritó Xiao espantado- Esta maldito... El alma del señor Spicer esta maldita y nos ha maldecido a todos junto con él... –les dijo con terror y Chase estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello-

-Bien –accedió Schneider- ¿ _Él_ lo estaba buscando?

-Sí. Necesitaba que firmara la liberación de tutorías de Li para que el chico pudiera continuar con sus trámites para el siguiente semestre... Recuerdo que parecía algo apurado por eso...

-Gracias por su tiempo doctor Xiao. Que tenga una buena tarde –lo despidió Schneider y el doctor se fue tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron-

-¿Por qué dejaste de preguntar tan rápido? –le reclamo Chase-

-Su coartada y la de Thompson ya fueron corroboradas antes. Solo quería ver si podía sacarles más información –respondió Zac con simpleza- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que pudo matar al chico?

-Es demasiado supersticioso. Dudo que haya pensado en dañarlo siquiera

-Eso mismo pensé yo ¿Y que hay sobre los ruidos extraños?

-Probablemente sea la energía residual del homicidio de Jack –Zac lo miro, esperando a que le explicara- Cuando un acto criminal o sangriento esta basado en la ira, el resentimiento o cualquier otra emoción negativa deja atrás energía maligna que queda impregnada en el recinto. La sangre del asesinado actúa como adherente a las paredes del lugar y con el tiempo y sin las debidas purificaciones la energía maligna se queda condensada en el lugar, atrapada en un vórtice sin tiempo ni espacio, repitiendo infinitamente el momento en que se cometió el crimen

-¿Significa que el alma del chico esta atrapada ahí? –le pregunto Zac con algo de preocupación-

-Si Jack se hubiera suicidado entonces seguiría allí. Los suicidas pagan su crimen repitiendo hasta la eternidad el momento de su muerte... Sin embargo, como fue asesinado la energía residual sigue allí. Su alma por otro lado debió haber pasado al siguiente plano

-¿Estas seguro de eso? –la pregunta de Schneider en vez de molestarlo lo preocupo. Tal vez el alma de Jack siguiera atrapada en su departamento debido a lo sorpresiva que debió ser su muerte... Y si su alma estaba allí, podría decirles quien lo había asesinado-

-Llévame a su departamento –exigió-

-¿Yo también puedo ir? –Chase se dio cuenta de que Omi seguía a su lado ¿Debería llevarlo? Algo le decía que no era buena idea, el joven monje aún era demasiado impresionable-

-No Omi, lo lamento –el pequeño monje lo miro con ojos de cachorrito- Si encuentro algo iré por ti al templo de inmediato –le prometió antes de usar su magia y enviarlo de regreso al templo Xiaolin- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por aquí –Zac lo condujo lejos de los pequeños edificios blancos y luego de un rato de caminar llegaron a otras construcciones; éstas eran bastante altas y tenían muchas ventanas- El departamento del chico sigue bajo custodia policial –le explico Schneider- La sangre fue limpiada en su mayoría pero sus cosas siguen como las encontramos. Tengo las fotografías que tomamos al llegar aquí y las que le saque cuando lo tuve en la mesa de autopsias. No creí que quisieras mostrárselas al niño así que no las mencione pero supongo que querrás verlas

-Deseo observarlas. Tal vez encuentre algo que sus ojos mortales pasaron por alto –Zac asintió y le indico que entraran a un edificio que tenía la palabra Lanzhou con letras de metal encima de la puerta de entrada- Hay algo que no me dijiste... ¿Por qué había alcohol y drogas en el departamento de Jack? Si la policía desecho la idea de que estaba intoxicado ¿Por qué había esas cosas ahí? Y no intentes mentir. Sé que Jack jamás hubiera consumido esas cosas...

-Eran de un amigo suyo –le respondió cuando entraron al elevador- Del chico que acabamos de conocer; Ed Thompson

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es...? –Schneider lo interrumpió-

-Permíteme por favor –Chase asintió- El señor Thompson tiene, al parecer, problemas con la bebida y los estupefacientes y ya había sido arrestado por posesión de drogas antes así que, para evitar que la policía lo arrestara de nuevo solía dejar esas cosas en el departamento del chico Spicer porque nadie podía revisar sus cosas. Al ser un estudiante sobresaliente tenía la mejor privacidad que una universidad puede ofrecer...

-¿Cómo supieron que eran suyas?

-Cuando el señor Thompson estuvo en el hospital vio la noticia de la muerte del chico Spicer en el noticiero y supo que la policía creyó que estaba drogado o ebrio porque encontraron sus cosas en el departamento... Así que, apenas lo dieron de alta el señor Thompson fue llorando a la policía a confesar que esas eran sus cosas y que el señor Spicer jamás hubiera consumido nada de eso... De ahí paso a ser sospechoso pero según la policía durante los dos días que estuvo en prisión por posesión de sustancias ilegales y esperando el fallo de la autoridad para la libertad condicional el señor Thompson estuvo llorando la muerte de su amigo día y noche –Chase lo miro confundido- Hay personas que nacen con el don de ser buenos actores, yo soy un ejemplo de ello, por eso decidí regresar con él. Tal vez estuvo fingiéndolo, eso fue lo que pensé... Llegamos, departamento número 56 en el tercer piso

Ambos salieron del elevador y caminaron delante de cuatro puertas hasta dar con el número 56. En la puerta había una pizarra blanca con los garabatos de Jack. Chase lo supo de inmediato; el pelirrojo había escrito "Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal" y había dibujado los anteojos protectores naranjas que, de un tiempo a la fecha de su muerte, comenzó a llevar en el cuello y no en la cabeza.

Schneider abrió la puerta luego de un seco "entremos" y el olor viejo a sangre golpeo al señor dragón, desorientándolo un momento.

Olía a Jack

Olía a Jack en todas partes

Por encima del olor a sangre podía sentir la fragancia que el pelirrojo se ponía todos los días. Podía olfatear también el olor a aceite crudo y quemado. El del caucho y el del metal caliente... Todo, absolutamente todo olía a Jack. Y eso lo descoloco.

No se había dado cuenta pero había extrañado su aroma tan peculiar. Le había hecho falta su llamada por las mañanas, escuchar el sonido de su voz molesta, el calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo por las noches, el escuchar la admiración en su voz cuando lo alababa...

Su Jack le hacía falta. Y no había querido entenderlo

-¿Señor Young? –lo llamo Schneider desde dentro- Supongo que esta sacando sus conclusiones sobre la energía maligna y esas cosas... El lugar donde estoy parado es donde fue encontrado el señor Spicer –le explico Zac- Le dejare el paquete con las fotografías y me retiraré por hoy para no entorpecer su búsqueda. Cuando encuentre a nuestro tercer y último sospechoso lo llamare de nuevo –Schneider camino hacia la salida luego de poner un sobre amarillo sobre la mesita de centro- Y señor Young... –se giro a verlo antes de salir- Procure no quedarse aquí hasta tarde, no quiero tener a la policía sobre mi por esto –Chase simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todavía abrumado por sus pensamientos- Que tenga una buena tarde –y con eso se despidió-

Chase permaneció de pie un momento mas antes de acercarse al sofá y tomar el sobre que Schneider dejo sobre la mesa. Tomo una profunda aspiración antes de abrir el sobre y el trozo de su alma se retorció con dolor al ver la primera imagen... La pared que tenía ahora frente a él estaba completamente salpicada de sangre, con algunos trozos del cerebro de Jack esparcidos en ella también. El pelirrojo estaba tendido en el piso sobre un enorme charco rojo y por su boca había arrojado sangre también...

Aunque su alma protesto salvajemente Chase paso a la siguiente fotografía en donde podía ver a Jack desde otro ángulo. En la primera lo vio de frente, en una esquina de la imagen ya que intentaron retratar la sangre de la pared pero ahora lo estaba viendo desde el lado izquierdo, casi desde el piso... Por alguna razón su estomago se revolvió al ver que lo único que quedo de la cabeza de Jack había sido un trozo de su cráneo, justo detrás de su oreja, y era lo que estaba tocando el piso. En su mano izquierda podía ver perfectamente el arma homicida, el dedo de Jack colocado justamente en el gatillo.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba las botellas de alcohol que habían encontrado en el departamento y Chase las paso con rapidez, intentando no ver de nuevo al pelirrojo pero casi al terminar lo vio recostado sobre una fría mesa de metal, con la piel azulada y la sangre ya seca en su piel. Vio con impotencia las manos enguantadas de Schneider abriendo al chico desde el pecho hasta el estomago, revisando sus órganos y retirándolos de su cuerpo (había escuchado que sus padres aprobaron la donación sus órganos luego de que murió) para ponerlos en un lugar aparte... Observo a Zac vestido con su traje blanco de médico limpiando cuidadosamente el rostro de su Jack, casi con afecto, vio también como unía los trozos del cráneo del pelirrojo y arreglaba su cabello para evitar que se vieran las uniones... Pudo sentirlo, incluso a través de la fotografía pudo sentir las emociones de Schneider y casi lo escucho susurrarle a Jack "¿Quién te hizo esto pequeño?" Sabía que lo había hecho, Schneider le había hablado al cuerpo de su Jack

Iba a revisar la siguiente fotografía pero se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado. Su corazón se retorció apoyando a su destrozada alma y Chase coloco las imágenes en el sobre de nuevo. Sujeto su cabeza con frustración al ver la pared que estaba frente a él y que en un instante le mostraban la escena del crimen, con Jack muerto frente a él... Se levanto de un salto y recorrió la habitación, intentando no pensar en la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado que acababa de ver. Sin saber cómo cuando se dio cuenta estaba dando vueltas dentro del cuarto del pelirrojo.

Observo con atención los posters de bandas que había en la pared, las partes de los robots colocadas sobre los estantes y los muebles. Los libros regados sobre la mesa de noche y otros en la cama, algunos aparatos electrónicos que Chase jamás había visto y, sobre todo, una imagen suya con su apariencia de lagarto encima de la mesa de noche, retocada cuidadosamente para hacerla parecer una pintura.

El señor Heylin tomo la imagen y se sentó en la cama, observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Todo era Jack. Todas las cosas le recordaban a él, incluso ese orden compulsivo que tenía en todos los lugares que no fueran su laboratorio... La puerta del closet estaba un poco abierta y Chase se encontró dentro un momento después, acariciando imperceptiblemente la gruesa gabardina negra que Jack uso la última vez que fue a su ciudadela... Estaba haciendo frío porque había llovido fuera del temporal, lo recordaba bien, pero el pelirrojo no había dudado en deshacerse de ella y de su ropa cuando le ordeno que lo hiciera

¿Qué había hecho? Jack estaba enamorado de él. Desde que lo conoció había tenido ese comportamiento atento con él ¿Y qué había hecho Chase Young? Burlarse de él y usarlo cuando le era conveniente... Lo peor de todo era que Jack lo sabía. El pelirrojo sabía que lo usaba pero no le importaba porque estaba con él. Porque era él a quien tomaba cuando quería hacerlo

Tomo la gabardina y la acerco a su nariz, aspirando el aroma a Spicer que aun guardaba la tela.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hice Jack? –le pregunto a la habitación vacía antes de desaparecer del departamento-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emh... ¿Chase? ¿Estás... Estás bien? ¿A donde v...?**
> 
> _Quiero estar sólo. Retírate por favor_
> 
> **Okey... Si necesitas algo estoy aquí ¿Sí?**
> 
> _Retírate mujer, necesito meditar_
> 
> **Creo que esta vez si metí la pata... Oficialmente estoy asustada de su reacción**


	6. Tercer sospechoso: Meilin Li

**Capítulo 6**

**Tercer sospechoso: Meilin Li**

_-¿Qué fue lo que te hice Jack? –le pregunto a la habitación vacía antes de desaparecer del departamento-_

Chase avanzo con paso lento por el terreno, con la gabardina de Jack en una mano y sintiendo su propio corazón apretado en el otra. Rodeo cuanta tumba se le puso enfrente hasta llegar a la que estaba buscando; un sepulcro blanco con la inscripción:

_Aquí descansa Jack Spicer, Joven Genio_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_  
 _Nos fuiste prestado por un momento_  
 _El señor ha deseado que regreses a su seno_  
 _Y con el corazón destrozado te devolvemos_

_Amado hijo, querido amigo;  
_ _Que Dios se apiade de su alma_

Y bajo las letras estaban cuidadosamente colocadas un par de flores negras que Chase reconoció de inmediato; eran las flores Heylin que solo una bruja sabía donde encontrar y que eran entregadas sólo a aquellos guerreros Heylin que habían demostrado ser honorables... Chase había recibido una de la maestra de Wuya antes de que la anciana muriera en una explosión de su propia magia

-Jack... –el señor dragón intento encontrar algo que decirle pero no supo de que podía hablarle. Cosa estúpida en realidad, Jack estaba muerto y no era probable que lo escuchara pero el pequeño trozo de su alma le decía que la ayudaría si le decía al chico lo que necesitaba sacar- Yo... No sé que fue lo que paso –comenzó- Empecé a usarte y no te importo. Sabías que nada había cambiado y no te importo... Y ahora me doy cuenta de que la razón por la que no te importaba era porque estabas feliz con lo que tenías, con las migajas que yo te daba, porque me amabas lo suficiente como para sentirte gozoso cuando yo te dirigía una mirada... Porque una mirada mía o mis palabras diciéndote que te deseaba esa noche eran suficientes para alimentarte... Porque vivías de mí y hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que yo también vivía de ti; De tus sonrisas estúpidas, de tus llamadas bobas con tu voz molesta, de tus gritos agudos y escandalosos, de tus porquerías mecánicas regadas en mi casa que cambiaron mi rutina y me hicieron sentir vivo otra vez, deseado, indispensable para alguien, necesario para una sola persona cuyo mundo era yo como persona, como guerrero, como dragón, como Chase Young... Y nunca te dije lo que de verdad significabas para mí porque no lo había entendido hasta hoy... Y ahora ya es tarde, tú no estás aquí para gritar como niña y arrojarte a mis brazos a lloriquear lo mucho que me amas y lo feliz que eres con mis palabras... Me haces más falta de lo que alguna vez imagine en mis pesadillas

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado en posición de loto, sujetando la gabardina negra de Jack en sus manos pero para cuando se dio cuenta Wuya había llegado a su lado y se había sentado también

-Dicen que estás investigando la muerte de Jack –Chase permaneció en silencio- Me parece extraño que no hayas venido conmigo o con Hannibal a verificarnos

-Colocaste la flor Heylin sobre la tumba de Jack –le dijo el guerrero oscuro, como si no la hubiera escuchado-

-Sí... Si no hubiera sido por mí Jack no habría entrado en la lucha y tal vez ahora estaría vivo... Además de ese adefesio maligno que aborte en el onceavo siglo Jack era lo más parecido a un hijo que tuve jamás –Wuya abrazo sus piernas y miro el suelo con aprehensión- Sus padres nunca estaban en casa y aunque le enviaban obsequios y lo llamaban a diario Jack se sentía solo... Los sirvientes, el ama de casa y yo nos convertimos en su familia; cuidándolo y criándolo lo mejor que podíamos cuando llego a la parte rebelde de la adolescencia –Chase se inclino un poco, escuchando con atención- Gretel le enseño a fumar y Lawrence el jardinero lo enseño a beber. Al principio creí que era estúpido que le enseñaran esas cosas cuando lo normal es que lo alejen de los vicios pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que, como no le habían prohibido hacerlo Jack dejo el cigarro y la bebida muy pronto, porque no le interesaban más...

-No sabía que fumaba –admitió Chase-

-Lo hizo muy poco tiempo, nada de que preocuparse... –le aseguro Wuya- Luego vinieron las chicas y la confusión con los chicos y Lawrence se encargo de las niñas, y Gretel y yo de los chicos

-¿Tú le hablaste de sexo a Jack? –preguntó incrédulo, Wuya sonrió de lado-

-Oh sí, Gretel y yo le hablamos de sexo. De sexo homosexual. Fui yo la que le hizo entender que estaba bien experimentar y que era normal que no pudiera decidir a su edad –la bruja lo miro con una sonrisilla entonces- Todo lo que Jackie sabía sobre sexo se lo explique yo

-Es a ti a quien debo agradecerle entonces –y a diferencia de lo que creyó la bruja no parecía sorprendida-

-Así que es cierto. Tú y Jack si estaban juntos... Eran rumores que nadie podía confirmar, sabes como es –le dijo con tranquilidad-

-Compartíamos la cama a veces –le explico-

-Él te amaba –apunto Wuya-

-Lo sé –respondió. Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento más hasta que la bruja volvió a hablar-

-Intente hacerlo ¿Sabes? –le dijo Wuya- Revivirlo –especifico después- Lo intente por todos los medios pero nada funciono... Supongo que es porque su cabeza estallo aunque no puedo asegurarlo

-¿Lo viste en su departamento antes o después de que muriera?

-No. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él, probablemente lo mismo que ustedes se estuvieron acostando porque cuando intente acercármele Jack retrocedió y dijo que no lo infectara con mi aroma o algo así –Chase sonrió con melancolía-

-Él tenía mucho cuidado con eso

-Y después de eso lo vi en la mesa del forense junto con su madre...

-Fue lo mejor. Yo vi las fotografías de la policía y fue demasiado sangriento... Si eras tan afectiva con Jack entonces no lo hubieras soportado.

-Tal vez por eso no pude verlo al usar los Shen Gong Wu...

-¿Y Hannibal?

-Llevaba dos meses ausente y cuando regreso se tiro a descansar. Luego se fue otra vez.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-No. Pero puedo averiguarlo –Chase asintió y un segundo después la tenía sujetada del cuello, asfixiándola-

-Si tu tuviste algo que ver en esto Wuya, me asegurare de torturarte hasta la locura antes de asesinarte –la bruja intento quitar las manos de su cuello pero era completamente inútil; la falta de oxígeno la estaba debilitando y el disparo de adrenalina y pánico inundo el olfato del guerrero Heylin ya transformado en dragón –Ahora dime ¿Estuviste involucrada de alguna manera en la muerte de Jack? –le pregunto acercándola a sus fauces. Wuya intento moverse pero lo único que lograba era boquear como pez fuera del agua- Dime la verdad y haré tu muerte rápida e indolora

-N-no... –alcanzo a decir con voz ahogada. Chase no percibió el olor de la mentira y gruño molesto antes de soltarla sin cuidado. De inmediato la escucho jadear por aire e ignorándola recupero su forma humana-

Ahora que había desechado a Wuya tenía que seguir con Hannibal y cada uno de los guerreros Heylin que quedaban... Mientras, Omi se encargaría de investigar a sus compañeros monjes

Usando el Orbe del espía y a sus cuervos se encargo de vigilarlos a todos y con el catalejo del águila y la fuente de Hui supo lo que Catnappe, Panda Bubba, Vlad, el cíclope, el ninja e incluso Robo Jack estuvieron haciendo el viernes 15 de Agosto entre las doce y las cinco de la mañana. Hora local.

Sus cuervos le informaron que no habían visto nada sospechoso en ellos y Chase se dio por satisfecho... ¿No le faltaba alguien? Jack tuvo muchos ayudantes, debía haber alguien que... Estaba olvidándose de alguien... Ya tenía a la chica-gato, al cíclope, al ninja con sob... ¡El mimo! ¡Le faltaba el mimo francés!

Le Mime, el mimo era amigo de Jack según recordaba, y bastante unidos... ¡¿Donde demonios estaba ese asqueroso y odioso mimo?! Se lanzó de nuevo a buscarlo con ayuda del Orbe del espía y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte... Eso no pintaba bien; la última vez que su Orbe no funciono fue con Jack y era porque él ya estaba...

Uso los Shen Gong Wu de nuevo para buscarlo y finalmente lo encontró, o eso creía. Había escuchado a Spicer llamarlo Jean-Pierre en un par de ocasiones así que tenía que ser él, además de que en la escritura lo explicaba... Viajo hasta Francia y coloco una rodilla en el pasto todavía húmedo de rocío para leer mejor

**C'est là que réside**  
 **Jean-Pierre Lemaire**  
 **"Le Mime"**

Fierté dans la Marne

_Les semelles sont cachés et peut apparaître à nouveau,_  
 _mais lorsque notre lumière éphémère tombe en panne,_  
 _la nuit est toujours et dormir, éternelle_

Le mime estaba muerto... Y según la tumba había fallecido casi un mes antes que Jack ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Primero el mimo, luego Jack... ¿Quien seguía? ¿Catnappe? ¿Es que alguien se había propuesto matar a todos los del lado Heylin? Bien, no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que investigar la muerte de Jack primero y luego se encargaría de los demás. Por ahora debía buscar a Hannibal que, según los Shen Gong Wu, estaba disfrutando de su siesta.

-Hannibal... –el frijol maligno salió de entre las plumas de su ave y se desperezo bostezando ruidosamente-

-¡Ah! Chase Young. Que sorpresa tenerte de visita –le sonrió Bean. El guerrero Heylin lo atrapo entre sus dedos y comenzó a apretarlo, algo sorprendido por lo fácil que fue sujetarlo-

-Pareces algo cansado Bean ¿Problemas con tu magia?

-Estamos en los meses de abstención Chase, es algo normal... ¡Ah cierto! Tu no eres un demonio Heylin así que no puedes comprenderlo

-¿Qué son los meses de abstención? Y más te vale decirme la verdad Bean, si mientes lo sabre

-Una vez cada mil quinientos años los demonios Heylin pasamos por casi dos meses de abstención. Algo parecido a lo que te pasa a tu con el eclipse –agrego con malicia provocando que Young le gruñera con furia- Mis poderes se han reducido al mínimo. Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer correctamente es cambiar de tamaño

Y solo para comprobarlo al llegar a casa (y después de haberlo golpeado un rato) consulto con la fuente de Hui y supo que Bean no mentía

...

Omi comenzó a investigar lo que cada uno de los monjes, el maestro Fung, Dojo y sus amigos hicieron el día de la muerte de Jack Spicer. Chase ya le había dicho que tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno estuviera haciendo cosas sospechosas y en caso de que hubiera algo extraño tendría que avisarle.

Pasó gran parte del día revisando aquí y allá, dando vueltas por todos lados. Y cuando vio que no había nada raro llamo a Chase para decírselo

-Omi ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –Kimiko lo miro desde la puerta y detrás de ella estaban Clay y Rai, observándolo con una mirada extraña-

-Emh... Hablando con Chase sobre... Cosas

-Escucha Omi... –comenzó Rai- Sé que la muerte de Jack te ha afectado y todo eso pero no creemos que sea buena idea que pases tanto tiempo con Chase Young

-Es cierto amiguito. Él es peligroso... No sé, podría estar usando esto como un plan para llevarte al lado Heylin...

-¿Qué?

-Clay tiene razón Omi, Chase ya ha intentado cosas así antes –le dijo Kimiko-

-Y todos sabemos que Chase no toleraba a Spicer. Tal vez él lo mato para que tú fueras a su lado

-¡No! –grito Omi enojado- Chase Young nunca le haría algo como eso. Jack Spicer era especial para él y sé que no le haría daño a propósito

-Pero Omi... –intento convencerlo Clay-

-¡No! No está bien. Sé que Chase Young no hizo nada ¡Lo sé! –les grito y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos solos y confundidos-

-Siempre ha tenido una relación muy estrecha con Chase –les dijo Rai- No sé porque pero creo que él mato a Jack para llevar a Omi al lado Heylin

...

-¿Verdad que no mataste a Jack Spicer para traerme al lado Heylin? –Chase se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Omi acababa de llegar corriendo y se tiro a sus brazos gritándole la pregunta y eso lo había descolocado-

-¿Quién, te dijo eso? –le pregunto aún sorprendido y sujetando al pequeño monje contra su pecho-

-Mis amigos pero ¿Verdad que no lo hiciste Chase? ¿Verdad que no?

-Claro que no –le dijo con firmeza- Jack era... Yo lo quería –Omi asintió-

-Lo sé. Ustedes eran como novios aunque yo no sabía que dos hombres podían serlo –le dijo con inocencia sacándole una sonrisa al guerrero Heylin-

-No parece común ¿Cierto? En algunos lugares es algo mal visto sin embargo no es tan extraño, mucho antes de mi nacimiento ya habían existido personas que se sentían atraídas por otras de su mismo genero –Omi lo miro confundido- Mujeres a las que le gustaban las mujeres y hombres a los que les gustaban los hombres

-Ooohhh... ¿Y tu le gustabas a Jack Spicer y él te gustaba a ti? –si había algo que podía no gustarle de Omi era que le preguntara cosas en las que prefería no pensar, justo como esa ¿Le gustaba Spicer? De alguna manera sí; era divertido y diferente, excéntrico y lleno de vida... Era opuesto a él y eso era lo que le atraía así que... ¿Podría llamarlo de ese modo? ¿Qué a él le gustaba Jack Spicer?

-Supongo que sí... ¿Regresarás al templo? –le pregunto para desviar la conversación antes de que comenzara con más preguntas incomodas-

-No quiero hacerlo pero...

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres e irte mañana temprano –le dijo Chase con tranquilidad y lo dejo en el piso- Sabes donde esta tu habitación

-Creo que eso estaría correcto

-Correcto entonces –asintió Chase- ¿Quieres entrenar?

...

Schneider lo llamo dos días después y los invito a ver los videos de vigilancia que corroboraban la coartada de Meilin Li. Tanto Chase como Omi vieron por primera vez a la antigua novia de Jack Spicer; una bonita chica china de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones que había pasado la noche de la muerte de Jack en un hotel de tres estrellas en una convención de informática de 24 horas donde ella había sido una de las anfitrionas

Según el video de vigilancia Li dejo el edificio hasta después de las cinco con treinta de la mañana por lo que quedaba fuera como homicida de Jack según Schneider

-Aun así me gustaría hablar con ella –le dijo Chase-

-A mi también –dijo Zac- Por desgracia la señorita Li falleció hace casi dos meses en un accidente automovilístico... Una semana después de la muerte del joven Spicer

-¿Murió? –pregunto Omi-

-¿O la asesinaron? –cuestiono Chase-

-O se suicido... –termino Schneider- El auto de la señorita Li no mostraba alteraciones de ningún tipo; Los frenos estaban bien, el volante funcionaba, ella se encontraba en buen estado y sin embargo termino cayendo en una barranca con diez metros de profundidad –Chase lo miro con sospecha- La policía sigue investigando su caso... De cualquier modo, con la información que tenemos podemos saber lo que el joven Spicer hizo el día de su muerte...

-Y con el orbe del espía podremos verlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **C'est là que réside**   
> **Jean-Pierre Lemaire**   
> **"Le Mime"**
> 
>  
> 
> Fierté dans la Marne
> 
>  
> 
> _Les semelles sont cachés et peut apparaître à nouveau,_  
>  _mais lorsque notre lumière éphémère tombe en panne,_  
>  _la nuit est toujours et dormir, éternelle_
> 
>  
> 
> _..._
> 
>  
> 
> **Aquí descansa**  
>  **Jean-Pierre Lemaire**  
>  **"Le Mime"**
> 
>  
> 
> Orgullo de Marne
> 
>  
> 
> _Los soles se ocultan y pueden aparecer de nuevo_  
>  pero cuando nuestra efímera luz se esconde,  
> la noche es para siempre y el sueño, eterno
> 
>  
> 
> Marne es un departamento del noroeste de Francia, que toma su nombre del río Marne, cuya cuenca incluye el territorio del departamento.
> 
> El apellido Lemaire es común en este territorio del noroeste.
> 
> El epitafio es de Cayo Valerio Catulo y la traducción es del Traductor de Google. Me pareció extraño escribirlo en español cuando se supone que están en Francia
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Todo esto esta muy extraño ¿Verdad Chase?**
> 
>  
> 
> _Es realmente sospechoso sin embargo no puedo encargarme de eso ahora, debo averiguar lo que ocurrió con Jack_
> 
>  
> 
> **¡Ah claro! Usaras el Orbe del espía... Te llevarás una sorpresa mi querido Chase**
> 
>  
> 
> _Lo que digas, yo solo quiero... Espera... Tu ya has terminado la historia ¿Cierto?_
> 
>  
> 
> **Sip (n.n)**
> 
>  
> 
> _Claro... Entregamelo_
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Entregarte? ¿Qué?**
> 
>  
> 
> _La historia. Dámela_
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Para qué?**
> 
>  
> 
> _¡Para saber si recuperare a mi Jack!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Aww... Dijiste "Mi Jack"**
> 
>  
> 
> _¡Entregamelo!_
> 
>  
> 
> **(O_O) No...**
> 
>  
> 
> _¡Dame el papel! ¡Dame la historia! ¡Entregame a mi Jack!_
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **(O_O) Chase, me estas asustando...**  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> _¡ENTRÉGALO!_
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **¡Ahhh! *Sale huyendo y se esconde en el baño mientras soporta los golpes de Chase-dragón* Menos mal ya falta poco, Chase esta espantándome hasta el infierno****  
> 


	7. Reconstrucción de hechos

**Capítulo 7**

**Reconstrucción de hechos: El último día de Jack Spicer**

-Hay que usar el departamento de Jack para usar el orbe –les dijo Chase- Su energía residual aún sigue ahí así que la información será mas confiable

Como Schneider jamás había estado en contacto con magia el viaje al departamento cortesía de Chase Young lo mareo al grado de ponerlo enfermo y tuvieron que esperarlo mientras estaba encerrado en el baño. Cuando salió estaba sujetando su arma e intentaba ponerla a su espalda en su cinturón de manera que su saco o gabardina la cubrían de la vista

-¿Por qué llevas un arma? Eres médico no un policía –pregunto Omi-

-Soy un investigador –les explico- Así que me convierto en blanco de ataques. Por eso la policía me entreno en el uso de armas y me entregaron una. Es para protección

-¿Y el arma de Jack? –pregunto Omi de pronto. Schneider termino de guardar su arma y lo miro-

-Cierto, nunca se los dije... El arma del joven Spicer era suya

-Algo obvio –replico Chase- ¿Saben de donde la obtuvo?

-No me comprendió señor Young. El arma pertenecía al joven Spicer no porque la hubiera comprado si no porque él mismo la construyo. Tenía una mente privilegiada...

-¿Cómo vamos a ver a Jack? –pregunto Omi confundido-

-Es sencillo. Solo necesito sacrificar la información –el monje lo miro aún más confundido-

-Algo me dice que voy a perder mis notas –suspiro Schneider y Chase asintió-

-Espero que tengas una copia de reserva

-Claro que la tengo pero realmente me gustaba esta libreta –se quejo Zac mientras le entregaba el cuaderno. Chase lo coloco en su mano abierta y una llamarada negra comenzó a consumirlo. El guerrero Heylin arrojo la bola de fuego oscuro al orbe del espía y coloco ambas manos sobre la esfera-

-Muéstranos el último día de Jack Spicer –ordenó y de inmediato apareció una neblina que se arremolinaba dentro de la esfera. Poco a poco la neblina fue cediendo y tanto Zac como Omi se acercaron a ver como un joven pelirrojo estaba dormido en la cama, todavía vestido y abrazando algo que parecía un robot- Hazlo mejor que esto –gruño Chase y un momento después los tres estaban al lado de la cama donde descansaba el pelirrojo-

-Acompañemos al señor Spicer en su último día

...

Cuando sonó la alarma tuvo el impulso de saltar de la cama y clavar las uñas en el techo como un maldito gato... Decidido, ya no usaría su risa malvada como despertador

Se estiro cuan largo era intentando desperezarse ¿Se había vestido dormido? Bien, eso era algo nuevo. Normalmente no recordaba cuando se había ido a dormir pero esta vez solo olvido arrojar la ropa a un rincón antes de saltar a la cama... Dejo el prototipo del guard-bot que estaba abrazando en la mesita de noche y se levanto para darse una ducha. Tenía un día pesado y necesitaba comenzarlo bien, un baño lo despejaría para ayudarlo a comenzar la jornada. Solo tenía que asegurarse de llevarle el guard-bot a Ed antes de medio día

Se coloco el delineador antes de salir del baño con la toalla aún amarrada en su cintura y reviso su armario. Aún no amanecía completamente pero no parecía que fuera a hacer demasiado frío así que se puso sus pantalones negros con bolsas laterales, sus botas del mismo color, una camisa roja y un suéter color rojo con rayas negras horizontales... Tomo la gabardina negra que uso la ultima vez que visito a Chase y acaricio la manga distraídamente, recordando lo buena que había sido su tarde aquella vez

-Buenos días Chase –saludo a la fotografía del guerrero convertido en dragón y tomo el guard-bot y sus anteojos protectores de la mesita de noche. Se colgó los lentes en el cuello y dejo la habitación para ir a la cocina donde había dejado su mochila y metió al robot ahí. Fue directo al refrigerador y saco una caja de pizza casi vacía y una lata de soda- Si mi mamá estuviera aquí me gritaría por comer porquerías tan temprano... –dijo en voz alta- Pero ella no esta aquí y yo amo la pizza fría –sonrió el pelirrojo y comenzó a comer-

Su reloj comenzó a sonar y por poco se atraganta: Tenía que apurarse o llegaría tarde a clase. Salió corriendo de su departamento y del edificio y en la carrera por llegar a tiempo alcanzo a escuchar el claxon de una motocicleta detrás suyo

-Hola rojito ¿Quieres un aventón?

-Meilin –sonrió Jack aliviado. Ahora no tendría que caminar tanto- Oye ¡No soy rojito! Soy Jack Spicer, genio del mal –se quejo con un grito pero la chica solo sonrió y lo ignoro-

-Vamos o te dejare caminar hasta tu clase

-¡No! –lloro Jack y se abrazó a ella- No quiero. No me gusta caminar...

-Con lo que comes y el poco ejercicio que haces me sorprende que seas tan delgado –le dijo la chica mientras Jack se montaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba de la cintura para no caer-

-Envidia es lo que sientes Meilin –le saco la lengua y la chica freno de golpe, inesperadamente rodeada de un aura asesina y con sus ojos brillantes de furia. Jack grito con miedo y comenzó a agitar los brazos con pánico- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! ¡No me golpees por favor! ¡Soy muy sensible al dolor! –la chica lo miro con furia un poco más antes de tranquilizarse y darle un codazo para después sonreírle-

-Eres un tonto Jack

-Pero soy tu tonto amigo Meilin... A propósito ¿Cómo te va con Jean-Pierre? Hace mucho que no hablo con ninguno de ustedes –juraría que sintió el cuerpo tensarse antes de que su amiga le contestara con voz suave-

-Hace casi un mes que no salimos –demonios-

-Lo siento Meilin, yo...

-Esta bien. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada –le dijo con calma, iba a decirle algo más cuando Meilin le sonrió tranquilamente- De verdad, esta bien

Logro llegar a tiempo a clase y también a la siguiente... Ya era casi la hora del desayuno y tenía que encontrar a... Su celular sonó de pronto y se apresuró a contestar al ver quien lo llamaba

-¡Eddy! Justamente estaba por llamarte... ¿Eh? Claro, aquí lo tengo... ¿Desayunar? Si... De acuerdo, estoy cerca de allí, espérame...

Bien, se ahorraba el tener que buscarlo y podía desayunar al mismo tiempo. Su día estaba pintando muy bien. Ahora solo tenía que llamar a alguien...

-Hola Chase. Buenos días –sonrió el pelirrojo imaginando al guerrero Heylin usando un teléfono celular. Nunca lo había visto (por que siempre era él quien le llamaba) pero sin duda debía ser una imagen algo graciosa- Sí, hoy tendré horario completo otra vez... Ayer salí con Omi a comer helado y... ¿Eh?... No, creo que él y Dojo acompañaron a Kimiko al centro comercial... Si, yo estaba ahí porque fui a recoger unas piezas... No, no dijo nada... De acuerdo... No, no me meteré en problemas... Sí, en una semana estaré libre... Bien, que tengas un oscuro día –y con eso se despidió- Cuando Omi esta involucrado Chase se pone algo insoportable –suspiro el pelirrojo- Bien, eso me gano por enamorarme de un ente maligno... Estos seres inmortales –se quejo Jack-

El desayuno estuvo bien en su opinión pero Eddy seguía con problemas para entender como funcionaba el guard-bot aunque estaba seguro de que con un poco más de tiempo lo comprendería por si mismo... Así que no diría nada, Ed tenía que aprenderlo por su cuenta. Era por su propio bien

Después de eso regreso a clases de nuevo y luego fue al laboratorio a trabajar en el guard-bot junto con Ed y al final le dejo los esquemas esperando que con eso pudiera entenderlo mejor

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto Ed cuando lo vio echarse la mochila al hombro-

-Voy a buscar al doctor Xiao. Necesito que me firme la liberación de tutorías de Ken para que pueda hacer sus trámites para el siguiente semestre

-Ah... –asintió Ed- Suena a que ser tutor es molesto

-Nah. Es genial cuando ves que ayudas a alguien a que comprenda cosas...

-Supongo que sí. Pero yo tengo poca paciencia

-Lo sé... Manten la cabeza fría y revisa los esquemas, verás que es más sencillo de lo que parece

-Lo intentare señor "Tengo talento natural para la tecnología y la mecánica"

-Bien. Y no te vayas tarde señor "Tengo poca paciencia y odio que pasen por encima de mí"

El doctor Xiao le firmo la autorización y Jack la entrego en la oficina de control escolar. Ya estaba oscuro cuando llego a su departamento. Con aspecto cansado se sentó en el sofá y se quedo mirando fijamente la pared que tenía enfrente

...

-¿Qué demonios est...? –susurro Zac-

-Shh... –lo callo Chase, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo frente a ellos-

-Lleva más de una hora así –se quejo el investigador-

-Parece que esta en trance –les dijo Omi-

...

Durante demasiado tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición, completamente estático, sin embargo, poco después de las cuatro de la mañana su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y un sudor frío lo baño

...

-Seis horas ¡Seis horas! ¿Cómo alguien puede estar así seis horas? –se quejo Zac- Esto me esta agotando y poniendo nervioso –sus gritos lograron sacar de concentración a ambos guerreros que aprovecharon el tiempo libre para meditar- ¿Por qué demon...? Algo esta pasando

...

Jack se levanto de golpe, visiblemente nervioso, encendió la luz de la sala y busco en los cajones de su librero hasta que saco un arma

-No... –susurro entre dientes- No pasará. No te dejaré...

...

-¿Alguien escucho lo que dijo? –pregunto Zac confundido-

...

El chico apago las luces de nuevo dejando que la tenue luz de la luna entrara en la habitación a través de la ventana. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación sujetando el arma en sus manos con la cabeza en alto mirando sin ver realmente. Con la mano izquierda sujeto el arma y la sostuvo por un rato

...

-Esto no... –Omi negó con la cabeza- Jack Spicer no...

...

-Yo... Lo amo demasiado... Chase yo... Yo... –mascullo entre dientes- Yo... Te amo Chase –dijo con firmeza antes de colocar el arma detrás de su oreja izquierda y disparar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?!**
> 
> _¡MATASTE A MI JACK!_
> 
> **¡Se suicido! *Nunca tan agradecida con que Chase siguiera atrincherado en mi baño y la puerta siga conteniéndolo ¡Gracias Dios!***
> 
> _¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡REGRESAMELO! *La puerta cede. Dios me odia*_
> 
> **¡AAAAHHHHHH! *Chase dragón salta sobre mí y me derriba***


	8. La muerte de Jack Spicer

**Capítulo 8**

**La muerte de Jack Spicer**

No podía creerlo... Ninguno podía creerlo...

Se había suicidado... Jack de verdad se había suicidado

Chase tenia grabado a fuego en las pupilas el instante en que Jack tomo el arma y la coloco detrás de su oreja, leyó en sus labios el "Te amo Chase" al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba y lo vio jalar el gatillo... La sangre siguió la dirección de la bala y el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayo hacia atrás, rebotando contra el piso y sus piernas y brazos extendidos mientras la sangre formaba una cama roja debajo de él

-Jack... –no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía. Alguien... seguramente alguien estaba usando el espejo inversor... Pero cuando se dio la vuelta recordó que solo estaban Omi y Schneider con él. Y ninguno traía Shen Gong Wus- Jack...

-No... –Schneider negó con la cabeza con el rostro desencajado y un momento después recupero su inexpresividad-

_Te amo Chase_

_Te amo Chase_

Se repetía en su mente sin descanso. Podía escuchar todavía el sonido del arma, el de la sangre salpicando en la pared, el corazón de Jack deteniéndose, sus pulmones dejando de respirar y... esa risa...

¿Risa?

¡Risa!

-Ese maldito... –podía reconocer esa burla en cualquier lado, la conocía perfectamente bien ¡Era él! ¡Él había estado presente en la muerte de Jack! ¡Él!-

Una risa grave se escucho de pronto haciendo que se pusiera en alerta pero el sonido provenía de Schneider que estaba riendo con amargura

-Yo... Yo de verdad creí que lo habían asesinado pero... ¿No es gracioso? ¿Lo simple que fue? Sólo tomo su arma... –Zac saco su propia pistola y la observo cuidadosamente, revisándola y limpiándola- Solo la tomo y se disparo... Así –medio segundo después Schneider se había colocado el arma en la boca y se disparo sin más-

El sonido los estremeció y Chase se lanzo a sujetar a Omi y lo pego contra su pecho para evitar que viera el espectáculo... Sintió temblar el cuerpo del joven monje y entendió que estaba llorando pero no podía ocuparse de eso ahora

El cuerpo de Schneider cayo de cara al piso dejando tras de si la pared salpicada de sangre con trozos de cerebro y cráneo.

-Vamos Omi, todavía tenemos una batalla por pelear –intento animarlo antes de dejarlo detrás suyo y levantarse, impidiendo con su cuerpo que viera más de lo que debía- ¡Mataste a Jack y a Schneider! –una risilla se escucho de nuevo por encima de los sollozos ahogados de Omi- ¡Sal ahora Hannibal!

-Bravo, bravo, bravo –el frijol salió de la oreja de Schneider y recupero el tamaño humano para aplaudirle con sus tentáculos- Fuiste algo lento pero muy inteligente Chase, Zachary Schneider estaría muy orgulloso de tu descubrimiento –el señor dragón Heylin se coloco en posición de batalla-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en su cabeza Hannibal?

-Poco más de un mes... -respondió con cinismo- Cuando Jackie decidió irse pensé que era necesitaría otro cuerpo para acercarme a ti y la linda amiga de Jackie ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Mei Ling? ¡Ah claro! Meilin ¿No es curioso como se deforman los nombres con la modernidad?

-¿Li...? -la expresión de Young era de confusión- ¿Por qué...?

-Estas confundido, pero deja que te lo explique ¿Por donde comenzamos? Veamos... ¿Quieres saber porque Schneider estaba tan involucrado en esta investigación? El pobre de Zachary había perdido a su hijo hace poco –le dijo con fingida tristeza en la voz- El chico se suicido y Zachary no lo tomo muy bien... Intentaba resolver el misterio para averiguar también la verdad sobre su hijo aunque, lo que él no sabía, es que el chico si se suicido; porque se sentía solo... ¿No es gracioso? –Hannibal comenzó a reírse como demente y Chase entendió el por qué Zac estaba tan comprometido con Jack-

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué querías de ellos? ¿Por qué los mataste?

-¡Oh! Pero si yo no los mate. A ninguno de ellos. Zachary tuvo un bloqueo emocional y puede que yo haya susurrado un pequeño "Disparate" Pero te aseguro que no lo obligue... Lo mismo paso con Jack ¿Quieres saberlo? Jejeje...

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!

-¡Pero si llevaba meses viviendo en su cabeza! –rio Hannibal- Iba a usarlo para llegar a ti y matarte pero el niño se dio cuenta y comenzó a combatirme... Te confieso que me sentí un poco orgulloso cuando logro levantar una muralla mentar y aún más orgulloso cuando se voló la cabeza para impedir mis planes –Bean se relamió obscenamente los labios- No creí que tuviera el valor suficiente para sacrificarse por ti pero lo hizo... Deberías sentirte feliz por eso Chase. El niño te amaba tanto que no dudo en morir por ti... Su pequeña amiga Meilin me ayudo con esto, acercándome a él... Y antes de ella el pequeño mimo francés me sirvió como contenedor para acercarme a él pero no funciono así que lo puse a coquetear con la niña linda y luego fue sencillo hacerlo saltar de un puente...

-¿Le Mime? ¿Mataste al mimo? ¿Por qué era amigo de Jack?

-No por eso, es que ya no me servía... Meilin por su parte seguía siendo amiga de Jackie así que no fue difícil saltar de una cabeza a la otra... Cuando el pequeño Spicer se voló la cabeza la linda Meilin estaba cerca y corrió a buscarlo así pude usarla como transporte de nuevo. Luego ella "accidentalmente" dio un giro equivocado en el volante y desgraciadamente falleció ¿No es terrible? -Chase sintió algo arder en su estomago al escucharlo reírse con cinismo- De ahí entre a la cabeza del doctor que la abrió, y ese doctor era amigo de Zachary Schneider... Fui yo quien le sugirió invitarlos a hacer una investigación, originalmente Zachary iba a hacerlo él solo pero...

-Eso no te habría dejado acercarte a mí

-¡Muy inteligente Chase! -aplaudió Hannibal- Tenía pensado entrar en la pequeña bola amarilla pero el niño es demasiado "bueno" cómo para hacerle daño a alguien...

-¡Ahh! –el guerrero Heylin vio una mancha roja salir disparada desde su espalda hacia donde estaba Hannibal pero, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se negó a moverse-

Omi se lanzo a pelear en cuanto entendió que Roy Bean había estado en la cabeza de Jack. Cierto, podía ser muy crédulo como sus amigos decían pero incluso él podía comprender que Hannibal le había hecho algo a Jack Spicer

Muy pronto Chase se unió a la pelea y los tres estuvieron batallando por la victoria, la falta de espacio y pasando por encima del cuerpo de Zac. Omi se detuvo por un momento para evitar pisarlo y Hannibal aprovecho el descuido para lanzarlo contra la pared con uno de sus tentáculos. El pequeño monje choco dolorosamente contra el concreto y se deslizo al piso casi inconsciente

-¡Omi! –lo llamo el señor dragón, cosa que Bean aprovecho para atraparlo-

-Preocúpate por ti mismo Chase Young –le dijo Hannibal con burla y comenzó a apretarlo con sus tentáculos del mismo modo en que lo hacen las boas constrictor con sus victimas- Parece que al final mi plan si funciono... Aún después de muerto el niño Spicer fue una excelente carnada –rio Bean con malignidad- Pobre Jackie, su muerte fue un verdadero desperdicio ¡Mi plan funciono de cualquier modo! Voy a matarte Chase, y haré que ruegues misericordia

-O-Omi... –el monje Xiaolin sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y vio con sorpresa lo que estaba pasando-

-¡Suéltalo ahora Hannibal Roy Bean!

-Tranquilo pequeño. Tú le seguirás a Young

-O,mi... –lo llamo Chase ya casi sin aliento, podía escuchar sus costillas crujir y sus músculos protestaban con dolor por la fuerza del abrazo mortal- L-la sangre... Es tam,bien, agua... –Chase uso lo ultimo de su fuerza y le lanzo una patada a Bean en la cabeza haciendo que le sangrara el labio. Y sin detenerse a pensar siquiera Omi se concentro en ese líquido rojo que corría dentro del cuerpo de Hannibal y que comenzaba a salir. Con los movimientos certeros de dragón del agua Omi comenzo a sacar el liquido de su prisión de carne, vaciando a Bean y también a Schneider hasta que no fueron mas que cascaras secas y muertas

Chase cayó al piso tosiendo y jadeando por la falta de aire. Un poco mas y sus costillas hubieran colapsado, aplastando sus pulmones y el corazón

-¡¿Omi?! –Kimiko y el resto de los dragones acababan de llegar y los miraron sorprendidos, en especial a su compañero monje- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –pregunta tonta en opinión de Chase ya que la sangre seguía arremolinándose alrededor del pequeño guerrero-

-Kimiko. Clay. Raimundo. Dojo. Yo... Yo... –por las miradas horrorizadas de los demás dragones Chase supo que el futuro no pintaba bien para Omi. El dragón del agua dejo caer la sangre a su alrededor y salió junto con sus amigos al pasillo-

Chase por su parte se quedo atrás descansando, tomando aire e intentando no escuchar la conversación a gritos exaltados y atemorizados que estaban teniendo afuera. Se levanto despacio y recorrió el departamento hasta que encontró la única fotografía de Jack que había en todo el lugar. La saco del portarretratos y la guardo en su cinturón negro, después podría verla con detenimiento. Después de un rato los gritos se calmaron y Young se creyó solo de nuevo hasta que Omi camino haca el, cabizbajo y deprimido

-Mis amigos, ya no son más mis amigos –le dijo con tristeza-

-Lo lamento –le respondió con sinceridad porque, de entre todos, nadie mejor que él sabía lo que era estar solo. Omi se abrazó a él y Chase lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho, intentando confortarlo mientras el pequeño se desahogaba llorando con dolor. Luego de un largo rato Omi se tranquilizo y Chase lo dejo sentarse en sus piernas-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Hannibal y el señor Schneider?

-Por más que me haya agradado Schneider es necesario deshacernos de ambos cuerpos –Omi lo miro confundido- Nadie debe saber lo que paso aquí, es una suerte que sean vacaciones y no hubiera quien se enterara de esto... Los evaporare con magia oscura y limpiare la sangre

-Yo... No sé que hacer ahora que puedo controlar la sangre... Creo que ahora soy, malvado... –lloro Omi con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito-

-Tienes que entender esto Omi; Solo como guerreros podemos enfrentar el camino del conocimiento. Un guerrero no puede quejarse o lamentarse por nada. Nuestra vida es un interminable desafío y los desafíos no pueden ser buenos o malos. Los desafíos son, simplemente, desafíos –para cuando termino de hablar el departamento estaba limpio otra vez- Tu vendrás conmigo joven monje. Esto ya no es más de hacerte mi aprendiz o volverte malvado, ahora tú y yo estamos solos...

-Y lo mejor es acompañarnos –asintió Omi y lo tomo de la mano, dejando que lo transportara a su fortaleza donde podría elegir ser malo o no pero mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos estaría solo-

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Pues bien, ahora todo ha terminado *me dejo caer en mi sofá cansada*** **
> 
> _Me he quedado solo de nuevo..._
> 
> ****Chase...** **
> 
> _No, esta bien. Al menos Omi ha aceptado acompañarme_
> 
> ****Eres muy lindo con él (n_n) ¿Vas a entrenar su nuevo poder?** **
> 
> _Por supuesto, es demasiado para un pequeño como él_
> 
> ****Ahh... Supongo que si** **
> 
> _Yo... Gracias..._
> 
> ****¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** **
> 
> _Por aclarar lo de mi Jack y haberme dejado vengar su muerte asesinando a Hannibal *Chase se sienta a mi lado en el sofá con un suspiro cansado. Algo dentro de mi se remueve al verlo tan abatido*_
> 
> ****Aún queda el epílogo ¿Sabes? Te aseguro que Jack estará ahí** **
> 
> _¿Recordarás algún momento de nuestra vida juntos?_
> 
> ****Es probable...** **
> 
> _Ya veo... Espera, no será nada pervertido ¿Verdad?_
> 
> ****¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por que lo dices?** **
> 
> _Por referencias pasadas..._
> 
> ****Prometo que no será nada pervertido (0.0)/ ¿Satisfecho?** **
> 
> _Supongo... Y gracias también por Omi_
> 
> ****No hay problema, confió en ti plenamente Young** **


	9. Epílogo: El fantasma de Jack Spicer

**Epílogo**

**El fantasma de Jack Spicer**

Según los rumores de los estudiantes de la Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología de China a altas horas de la madrugada y a media tarde podían oírse ruidos extraños en el departamento número 56 del edificio Lanzhou aunque, desde hace un par de días habían dejado de escucharse por las tardes y ahora solo se oían en la madrugada.

Todos los estudiantes sabían que era. O más bien, _quien_ era. Era el fantasma de Jack Spicer que no había podido descansar en paz luego de haberse suicidado...

Era el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose, un susurro fantasmagórico, el "click" metálico de un arma y después el "boom" de un disparo condenado a repetirse por la eternidad

-¡Cola de la serpiente!

-¡Espejo inversor!

Los gritos rompieron la quietud de la noche y provocaron que una gran luz brillante apareciera en medio del departamento... Chase bajo el espejo inversor dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro

Justo a la mitad de la habitación apareció un hombre joven con ropas negras y curiosos lentes naranjas colgados en el cuello, que miraba a su alrededor claramente confundido

-¿Qué...?

-¡Jack Spicer! ¡Haz vuelto! –el pelirrojo sintió un golpe en su pecho y al mirar con atención descubrió un pequeño bulto amarillo abrazándose a él-

-¿Omi? ¿Qué? –Jack parpadeo confundido un par de veces mientras se quitaba al monje de encima- Pero yo... Estaba muerto...

-Y ahora tienes un cuerpo de nuevo –hablo otra voz. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta sorprendido-

-¡¿Chase?! –el guerrero Heylin se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo tomo del rostro y lo beso despacio, casi con dulzura, frente a un muy sonriente Omi-

-Fuiste muy valiente al sacrificarte por así por mí Jack pero, para la próxima vez, intenta hablar conmigo antes ¿Entiendes? –el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza intentando contener sus lagrimas-

-¿Vamos a casa ahora? –pregunto Omi y Young asintió apareciéndolos en su ciudadela pero apenas llegaron Chase cargo al pelirrojo en brazos y lo beso de nuevo-

-Omi... Ve a entrenar con mis felinos si quieres pero no nos molestes hasta mañana

-Oookeeeyyy –dijo el pequeño con alegría y se fue corriendo bajo la mirada extrañada de Spicer-

-¿Chase...?

-Shh Jack, necesitaras de toda esa energía ahora que voy a hacerte el amor –el pelirrojo lo miro medio shockeado-

-¿T-Tú...? –el guerrero lo silencio con otro beso-

-Sé que me amas Jack y ahora sé que, con un poco más de tiempo a tu lado yo también voy a amarte –los ojos el chico se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello-

-¡Oh Chase...! –dijo en un nada masculino tono-

-¿Quieres que te haga mío de nuevo Jack? –pregunto en su oreja con sensualidad-

-Por favor –lloriqueo el pelirrojo mientras era cargado a la habitación de Chase Young donde paso el resto de la tarde y la noche-

...

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue observar el rostro tranquilo de Jack mientras dormía. Con algo de reticencia se levanto para ponerse al menos el pantalón de su pijama –por si a Omi se le ocurría entrar- y le puso uno al pelirrojo también sabiendo que, aunque pasara una banda marchando, el chico no despertaría

Chase se sentó a su lado y sonrió pensando en lo cansado que debía estar Jack ahora. Después de todo no lo había dejado descansar ni un momento porque su dragón decidió tomarlo también esa noche, para aumentar la alegría del pelirrojo... Oh sí, a Jack le encantaba que lo tomara con esa forma... Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se girara y cambio la visión de un durmiente pelirrojo por un sonriente Omi

-¡Bueenoos diiiaaas! –grito/saludo con la misma alegría de siempre. Chase respondió al saludo y Jack gruño, envolviéndose en las sabanas como si pudieran protegerlo del ruidoso dragón del agua-

-Despertaste temprano –le dijo Chase- ¿Querías entrenar?

-Nooo... Quería saludar a Jack y traernos el desayuno –sonrió Omi y Jack gruño de nuevo pero Chase lo escucho olfatear también-

-Huele a huevos, tocino y café... –dijo medio dormido y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos para despertar por completo. Sin duda, el único que podía despertar a Jack Spicer era Omi-

-Ohhh... Tus habilidades para detectar olores son sorprendentes Jack

-Estas a menos de un metro de mí, es imposible no olerlo –el pequeño dragón le puso una bandeja en su regazo y Jack se dio cuenta de que había otras dos más. Claro, ni Omi ni Chase iban a comer en su desayuno lo mismo que él pero aun así era agradable y muy amable que lo hiciera- A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí bola de queso?

-Ahora vivo aquí –le respondió como si nada haciendo que casi escupiera su café-

-Uouh... Espera. _Time out_ –Omi lo miro con atención- ¿Qué? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?

-Dos meses, trece días y veintitrés horas con cincuenta y nueve minutos –le dijo Chase-

-Vaya... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ustedes me extrañaron?

-Pero si te extrañamos Jack. Y mucho –el pelirrojo se encontró con que no sabía que responder a eso así que era un buen momento para desviar la atención hacia otras cosas- ¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Ahora eres el aprendiz maligno de Chase? –pregunto sin poder evitar sonar dolido pero Omi negó sonriente-

-Noooop. Solo vivo aquí

-¿Uh?

-Es una historia larga que involucra investigación policiaca, búsqueda extraoficial, interrogatorios, a Wuya (que debe seguir en el jardín ahora) y la muerte de Hannibal Roy Bean –le dijo Chase haciendo que el pelirrojo los viera con la boca abierta-

-Okey. Quiero escuchar esa historia

Para cuando Jack se entero de todo lo que había pasado ya estaba vistiendo ropas chinas características en color verde que resaltaban salvajemente en contraste con su cabello rojo y caminaba al lado de ambos guerreros rumbo al jardín

-Esa debió ser una gran pelea

-Eso fue lo mismo que dije yo cuando me lo contaron –Wuya apareció en las escaleras y se acercó para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo bastante porque no lo esperaba-

-¿Tu también vives aquí?

-En ocasiones

-¿Desde cuando tu casa se convirtió en albergue? –le pregunto a Chase-

-Desde ahora es también tu casa Jack, puedes intervenir en mis decisiones de hospedaje –el pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando vio a un hombre alrededor de los cincuenta años con el cabello negro canoso acercarse junto con un chico de unos catorce años-

-Jack Spicer –lo saludo tendiéndole la mano-

-Mnh... Hola... –respondió el pelirrojo algo incomodo porque no lo conocía-

-¡Claro! Mis disculpas joven Spicer. Mi nombre es Zachary Schneider y puedo decir que es un placer conocerlo... Permítame presentarle a mi hijo Joshua...

...

_"La policía aun no esclarece totalmente la situación pero desde la sorpresiva reaparición del joven Jack Spicer –quien hasta hace unos meses se creía muerto pero en realidad estuvo secuestrado- las cosas han estado mejorando para la Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología de China y sobre todo para la nueva empresa de la que el joven Spicer será presidente. Según informes lleva el nombre de 'Jack´s Tech'."_

_"Se ha estado investigando el cuerpo del presunto homicida y suicida que dejo una nota confesando haber secuestrado al joven Spicer y haber asesinado a un chico para hacerlo pasar por él... La policía revelara en un par de días más la versión oficial de este hecho"_

_"Y en otras noticias, estudios científicos han demostrado que el uso constante de..."_

Omi apago la enorme televisión de pantalla plana que estaba en la oficina del último piso y se tiro al sofá para saltar en él

-El señor Schneider ya le dio su historia a la televisión... Oye... si tienes una empresa entonces eres como el papá de Kimiko ¿Verdad Jack?

-Aún mejor que él Omi –le aseguro Chase que estaba recostado en el otro sofá color chocolate- ¿No es cierto? –le pregunto a su pelirrojo que miraba su oficina con una sonrisilla maliciosa-

-Jack´s Tech –susurro el chico sentado en su enorme escritorio y con los pies descansando encima de él- Oh sí... Jack´s Tech baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****¡Estoy feliz!** **
> 
> _No más que yo te lo aseguro... Honestamente no esperaba esto de ti_
> 
> ****No me conoces Young, puedo ser amable si lo intento** **
> 
> _Y te agradezco por eso_
> 
> *Y fue así como la autora no murió a manos de Chase Young. Fin* 


End file.
